After the Island
by Quartzy and Sue
Summary: Total Drama Island is over but the campers story is far from over. See what happens to the campers up until the two year reunion. Yes I know this is somewhat unoriginal but I wanted to give it a try, Please Review it makes me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first total drama island story, actually this is my first story I've posted. I hope you guys like it feel free to review but please don't flame unless you feel you have to. I am planning to have this be the start of a series of somewhat linked oneshots about the various campers mostly focusing on the ones with an actual relationship but I will try to involve the other campers. The main pairings are DuncanXCourtney, TrentXGwen, GeoffXBridgette, and the minor pairings are OwenXIzzy, DJXHeather, CodyXBeth, TylerXLindsey and onesided Katie and Sadie XJustin (basically those two have a huge and somewhat creepy crush on Justin)**

* * *

Total Drama Island had come to a close as had summer. The show was getting the best ratings of any show the network had ever had. Chris was already planning the new challenges and the chef had already made all the meals for the next summer, but the network had stopped them in their tracks saying that they should take a break for a while and nobody would be as funny or dramatic as the cast from season one. With a heavy heart Chris woke the campers up and put them on a boat back home. They were leaving Total Drama Island for good, or so they thought….

"Okay campers, well I guess you're not campers anymore," Chris said "We're taking you to a big deserted airport because the producers, or whoever, is too cheap to pay to take you all home, but there are several payphones so you can call someone to come get you."

A few hours later they docked at an airport, it wasn't quite as bad as the imagined. It didn't really look haunted, just like it had closed for a few weeks. They headed over to the payphones. There were only four so Owen, Eva (who had pushed Noah out of the way), Heather (who had accidentally given Beth a "flat tire" and slowed her up) and Geoff were the first on the phones.

Owen's call took about a minute at the most, he dialed and said "Hey dad I need you to come get me, I'm at the old air port. Okay bye!" He stepped aside and handed the phone off to Izzy making a bowing gesture, Izzy giggled and took the phone.

Eva's call was about as long as Owen's, after she hung up and stomped away people stayed back for a little while before Trent went over and dialed. Geoff finished soon after and let Bridgette take his phone she kissed him on the cheek and made her call. Heather however was taking forever she was complaining about well everything she could think of "and the made us sleep in these horrible run-down cabins and eat food that moved! Like seriously it scuttled around my plate, it was like the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

The rest of her conversation went like that for what seemed like forever until Harold stepped over taking a deep breath, he momentarily looked back at the other campers most of whom were fervently shaking there heads. Harold walked over to Heather and tapped her on the shoulder "Heather other people need to use the phone, so just tell them they need to pick you up and get it over with, gosh!"

Heather looked at him like he was insane for a minute as the rest of the campers cheered loudly; she rolled her eyes and said into the phone "I'm at the old airport someone come get me, bye" she hung up "there ya happy?" she asked then stormed off.

Harold did look rather pleased with himself he stood aside and held the phone out to Leshawnda (I have no idea how to spell her name) "Ladies first."

Leshawnda walked over smiling "did I pick a good one or what?" she said kissing Harold lightly then dialing her number.

Bridgette, Gwen (who had taken the phone after Trent), and Izzy all got done at the same time. Bridge gave her phone t Katie, Izzy gave he's to Sadie and Duncan rushed up and took Gwen's. Katie and Sadie finished there call (the other person hung up) but they had dialed the same number so now they were in a battle of "You hang up first, no you hang up first!"

Duncan finished his call and resisted the urge to smash his and their heads with the phone. He thought for a moment then leaned over to Sadie "Hey uh can I look at the number you dialed?" she handed it to him and he started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" asked Courtney.

"You'll see" Duncan replied with a smirk. A second later he heard Katie and Sadie's conversation, he took a breath and yelled "HANG UP ALREADY!!" then hung up himself and handed the phone to Courtney.

Katie and Sadie looked confused until they were made aware by Noah that other people had to use the phones. The campers who had already made their calls walked over to where Chris had had their suitcases dumped. They waved good bye to Chris as he pulled away from the dock (well most people waved, Duncan threw a rock).

Owen turned to everyone (who wasn't still at the phones) "Can you guys believe that this is over?"

"Yeah I know" said Gwen "this'll be the high point of my summer, after this I get to go home and work at a fast food place for two weeks then back to stupid school."

"I've got two weeks of community service to look forward to" Duncan said gloomily but brightened some what when Courtney came over.

"Man I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Owen said "we totally have to keep in touch!. Here's my number" he scribbled it on to several pieces of paper and handed them around to everyone (yes even Eva and Heather, although Heather promptly tore hers into tiny pieces).

They sat for a while discussing their high schools and plans for the rest of the summer, Geoff and Owen were discussing plans for Owen's big party he was going to throw, more people joined the conversation as they finished their calls, until a Monster Truck like car pulled up, "Well that's my ride" Eva said surprising nobody. She looked briefly at the campers then started walking to the car. Bridgette looked at Courtney feeling slightly guilty, Owen was the only one who gave Eva their number. Suddenly both girls started running after Eva, the rest of the campers stood in shock, Duncan was about to charge after them but Geoff held him back "just wait a minute man."

The rest of the campers watched Bridgette and Courtney right something on a piece of paper and hand it to Eva. Eva looked at them for a moment then pulled them into a bone crushing hug. Duncan and Geoff both attempted to run after them at this but DJ and Trent held them back. After a minute Eva released them and hopped into the monstrous vehicle and Bridgette and Courtney slowly headed back. Duncan and Geoff rushed out to them, Duncan put Courtney's arm over his shoulders to help support her whereas Geoff picked up Bridgette and carried her bridal style back to the others.

"Dudes what happened?" Owen asked, both Bridgette and Courtney were breathing hard.

"We gave Eva our numbers" Courtney said "told her we wanted to keep in touch."

"And she hugged you?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, hugging Eva, not something I'd recommend, um you can out me down now Geoff" Bridgette said. Geoff turned slightly pink and put her down gently. They waited for a little while before the next car showed up, Heather started walking towards it before it even stopped. The campers just stood watching except DJ, whose car pulled up just behind Heather. He walked over to Heather and they talked for a moment and Heather looked back at the others and waved slightly, at this Lindsey soon followed by Beth rushed over. They and DJ gave Heather a big hug before she hopped into her car looking slightly pink. DJ got in his car and Beth and Lindsey headed back to the others. Ezekiel was the next to go, he waved good bye until he was out of sight.

Justin went next, Owen, Duncan and Geoff had to pull Katie and Sadie off him. Those two went after that. Then Noah left then a car pulled up for Beth, she gave Cody a small kiss on the cheek and Lindsey a hug before heading off. Cody looked surprised but rather pleased with himself, "dude what was that about?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe you guys weren't the only ones to hook up with a hot girl" Cody said attempting to be mysterious as his own car pulled up. Duncan raised his eyebrows as Cody left, "Wow and I thought the dork liked Gwen, I guess you learn something new everyday" he said as Courtney elbowed him in the chest "What I thought he did like Gwen?"

"Yeah key word DID, Gwen's with Trent now remember?" Courtney said looking to where Trent sat strumming his guitar with Gwen sitting next to him.

Lindsey and Tyler left next after they had a "quick" make-out which left Duncan pretending to barf and Courtney rolling her eyes at him. The next um "car" to pull up was actually a motorcycle, a yellow one with blue polka dots for that matter. The rider was wearing a long flowing night dress, and Eskimo like coat and a cowboy hat over their neon orange helmet. "That's my ride" Izzy said, Owen held her hand "it's okay Owen it's just my uncle."

Owen held tighter "the uncle who cut his ear off?"

Izzy giggled "No that was my uncle George, he ran off to join the circus three years ago. That's my uncle Gladice."

"Uncle Gladice?" Duncan asked as the erm person on the bike called "You hoo! Izzila! It's time to go!"

"I'll be right there!" she called then turned to Owen "well I guess this is good mpmh!" her last word was muffled as Owen kissed her hard on the mouth, she kissed back and the other campers looked fairly creeped out "I can't tell if they're kissing or trying to eat each other" Duncan said.

"I think they're doing a little of both" Geoff said. The two finally pulled apart as another car (Owen's) pulled up. Izzy said good bye and hugged everyone who was left and Owen pulled them all into a giant hug, then the two walked off holding hands and said a thoroughly non-verbal good bye to each other. Shortly after two more cars pulled up both rolled down a window, "Courtney dear it's time to go!" was heard from one car.

Courtney turned to Duncan "well that's my mom."

"Duncan get your delinquent butt over here!"

"That's my parole officer" Duncan said annoyed.

"Well I have your phone number and email address and you have mine" Courtney said "remember to call me okay?"

"Yeah I will, when I get the chance" Duncan said "well I guess this is good bye."

Courtney kissed him on the cheek and headed off to her car. Duncan sighed as she hopped in, he slowly trudged to the car waiting for him, he opened the door-

"Duncan!" he turned around just in time to have Courtney's lips crash against his. He put his arms around her and kissed back. They pulled apart, Duncan was grinning "I knew you couldn't just leave."

"Yeah well promise you won't find anyone else" Courtney said.

"Well…"

"Duncan!"

"I'm kidding! Courtney I won't find anyone else, besides the girls at my school are too freaked out to come near me" Duncan said. They kissed again and got into their cars.

Harold and Leshawna left next, then two cars pulled up one for Geoff and one for Bridgette.

"Bye Geoff, don't have too much fun without me" Bridgette said hugging him.

"I don't know if I'll have any fun without you Bridge" Geoff replied.

Bridgette looked at him "try to have a little fun okay? Remember to call me and tell me about every party."

Geoff thought for a second "that means I'll be calling you everyday!"

Bridgette smiled "I'll be looking forward to it."

They kissed briefly and said good bye to Trent and Gwen then got in their cars and drove off.

"So Gwen" Trent started "um I have this uh concert type thing I'm going to be in just before school starts, it's not to far from where you live so I was wondering if you'd like to come see it?"

Gwen looked at him "will you dedicate a song to me?"

Trent hadn't expected that "uh sure I was planning on it."

"Hmm will there be any diary readings?"

Trent laughed "no there won't be any of those."

"Then I'll think about it," Gwen said, she saw the disappointed look on Trent's face before he could hide it "that means yes Trent."

He smiled as a car pulled up "well that's my ride, want me to wait until your mom comes?"

"Nah I'm good, I'll see you later Trent" she said.

"Are you sure because I could-"

"Trent" she cut him off "go on don't keep them waiting."

Trent turned to go but stopped and looked at Gwen, she sighed "fine go ahead."

Trent smiled as he walked over and pulled Gwen into a tight hug and kissed her lightly, they pulled apart at the honking of a horn "Bye Trent."

"Bye Gwen" he kissed her on the cheek then rushed off to the car. Gwen watched him go, then turned and looked the other way she could see an Island in the distance, the island where so much had happened. Soon she was pulled out of her thoughts by a car horn she grabbed her stuff then looked back at the island so it was imprinted in her mind. She smiled and headed off towards her car 'best summer ever!' she thought looking back at the island.

A boat slowly made it's way back to the airport. A man stepped off and looked around "okay did we get all of that?" he asked.

Several camera men cam out of bushes, from behind the pay phones and from everything else in the area "yup we did, got every little moment Chris" one said.

"Excellent! Okay add that footage to the season finally then in two years we'll get them back and have a reunion!" Chris said very pleased with himself "We may be off the island but the drama hasn't stopped yet."

* * *

**A/N: how many of you saw that coming? Yes I know that there is someone who is writing a story in which Chris continues filming the campers (it is an excellent story by the way, as are all the stories in this category I have read) this is not like that, the campers are not still being filmed but this story is mostly going to be about their lives after Total Drama Island until a reunion two years later. Please Review I would greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter, I could not stop smiling for about three hours (it kind of scared people). I am really sorry if the characters are OOC I was trying to keep them in character but that is something I always struggle with. Also I have somewhat made a new character but do not worry he is only there for comedic purposes and will not become the center character. Also I am planning to not really have very much of the campers at school as they won't be able to interact with each other, which is kind of the point, but there will be conversations about school and meetings between various campers.**

* * *

Courtney sat in the back seat of her mom's car looking out the window and feeling a bit depressed she sighed. Despite all the drama this had probably been her favorite summer in a long time, she looked at the sheet of paper in her hand which had phone numbers and email addresses of almost everyone.

"So Courtney did you have a good time?" her mom asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah mom it was fun, well mostly" she added remembering some of the challenges, the first one with the insane cliff dive where she almost got voted off and the green jello, she shuddered just thinking about it.

"So who was that boy?" her mom asked once again disturbing her flashback.

"What boy?"

"You know the one you kissed just before getting in the car who was he?"

"Mom, he was just a friend" she lied.

"Pretty good friends if you ask me" her mom said, Courtney couldn't tell if she was joking or upset or somewhere in between.

"He's one of the guys who was on my team and we sort of started hanging out and well can we just please drop it?" Courtney asked, she didn't really want to talk about Duncan with her mom.

"Courtney, you realize that whatever happened between you and this boy is going to be on national television so I'm going to find out at some point" her mom said and Courtney could tell she was smiling.

"Fine! His name is Duncan and we're kinda going out now, I really like him mom, he may look bad but he's actually kinda sweet when he's not being an obnoxious jerk" Courtney said quickly "now can we drop it?"

Her mom sighed "yes I suppose we can drop it now, but Courtney be sure that this boy doesn't stop you from keeping up with your extra circulars and being student body president next year."

"I know mom" Courtney said, she had actually forgotten about that completely due to hanging out with Duncan and trying to kill Harold for a while. She sighed and wondered how the others were doing. A while later her mom pulled into the drive way and Courtney rushed to her room to check her email, she was a bit disappointed to see that no one had sent her one yet but decided to send one to Duncan. She typed for a while occasionally going back and retyping small sections, about thirty minutes after she started she was satisfied and hit the send button then started unpacking.

Duncan sat in the back of his parole officer's car absentmindedly drawing on the back of the seat in front of him.

"Duncan!" his parole officer, Carl, called suddenly.(**A/N:I know Carl is not the greatest name for this guy but it was the first thing that popped into my head**)

"What?" Duncan asked annoyed that he had been distracted from drawing whatever it was he was drawing, he hadn't really been focusing on what he was drawing, he shot a look at the back of the seat and realized with a start that he had been drawing Courtney.

"Who was that girl? Did you do something to her?" Carl asked suspiciously.

Duncan looked at Carl's eyes in the rear view mirror "what? You assume I can't get a girlfriend unless I threaten her or something? You're even dumber than I thought" Duncan said going back to his Courtney picture.

Carl seemed like he was about to yell then thought better of it "so she's your girlfriend? What's her name?"

"None of your business" Duncan replied shortly.

"Come on Duncan just because I'm your parole officer doesn't mean I'm not up to date, I'm cool, I'm hip, I'm totally gangsta" Carl said trying to make some hand sign.

Duncan groaned and rolled his eyes "Carl don't start that again we both know it will end with tears and me breaking you out of rehab, again."

"That was one time thing!" Carl said defensively.

Duncan folded his arms in front and smirked "yeah sure, you're just lucky I never brought it up when the police were questioning me."

"And we agreed you never will! But seriously, Duncan, who's the girl?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "she's just a girl I who was on my team on the reality show."

"And?"

"And that's it, okay there's no more to it" Duncan said looking out the window as they reached Duncan's house.

Carl sighed and unlocked the doors saying "And even if there was you wouldn't tell me would you?"

"You're finally getting it Carl" Duncan said grabbing his stuff and slamming the car door with more force than was necessary. He walked into the house and headed up the stairs Carl followed him into the house then went and sat on the sofa "that kid's got more issues than ever" he said to himself.

Duncan opened the door to his room and flung his stuff on the floor where it joined everything Duncan hadn't packed. He stood for a moment then flung him self on his bed and grabbed a couple darts from his window sill and through them at the ceiling which had a large assortment of pictures on it including several of Carl and all of which had a number of holes in them he threw a couple of darts and made a mental note to add a picture of Chris when he got the chance. After a while Duncan got bored, and who wouldn't throwing things at the ceiling can get tiresome but it was one of the few things that Duncan had been able to do at juvie that had kept him sane, to a certain extent, he sat up and looked at his computer which was emitting a low hum, he smirked realizing that he had left it on all summer 'oh well not my electric bill to pay' he thought. He walked over and pulled a rolling chair over after removing a large pile of clothes and an assortment of rings for eyebrows. He sat and lazily moved the mouse and the screen lit up he decided to check his email figuring that if no one had emailed him yet he could send them something. There was one new email from OverAchiverGirl who he realized was Courtney. He opened it and read her email:

Dear Duncan,

How are you? I know it has only been a few hours but I missed you already. Do you miss me? Oh that's silly of course you do. You do don't you? Well my mom was asking questions about "us" on the ride home it was really irritating, is that how it feels when people question you? Not that people would I was just wondering as my parents don't do that much to me. Basically I told her we were in the same cabin and were good friends, I don't think she believed me though. So, Duncan, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? It doesn't have to be soon but I'm free this weekend so if you want we could see a movie or something? So have you talked to any of the others yet? Where do you go to school? Sorry about all the questions I'm kind of bored. Well my mom is going to give me the annual "Succeed now, for Future Success!" speech which means I have about half an hour to unpack so email me back soon okay? If you want we can IM later, Bye!

Hugs from,

Courtney.

Duncan smiled and hit the reply button, he took about ten minutes then sent other emails to Geoff, Trent and Owen. He figured it would probably take them a while to get back to him so he went back to throwing darts at the ceiling. There was a loud banging from the floor, Duncan jumped and the darts in the ceiling threatened to fall. Duncan opened his door and yelled "Carl what do you want?"

"Are you throwing darts at the ceiling again?" Carl asked.

"No!" Duncan lied "and what I do in my room is MY business so stay out of it, or I will throw darts at something other than the pictures!"

"What was that?" Carl asked even though he knew perfectly well what Duncan had said.

Duncan smacked his forehead "just stop banging, this house will probably fall down if you keep that up" Duncan said then shut himself back in his room and muttered "stupid Carl."

"I heard that!"

"Would you shut up!" Duncan hollered then when back to his computer chair and shortly began to notice that he got better aim from the chair. There was another bang from the floor and Duncan's eyes shot up to the ceiling where a number of darts had become dislodged "crap!"

Geoff was slightly bummed when he walked into his room, the posters on the walls seemed a bit less colorful. He sighed, turned on his computer, in the hopes that Bridgette had emailed him, and sat spinning in his swivel chair. There was one new email but it was from Duncan, it was a link to an IM, Geoff clicked it and logged on:

Party'zALLtheTime has signed on

Party'zALLtheTime: Hello anyone there?

Straight As has signed on

Party'zALLtheTime: Courtney?

Straight As: Hi, um Geoff?

Party'zALLtheTime: Yeah it's me! So is anyone else on?

MusicMan has logged on

Straight As: Is that you Trent?

MusicMan: Yeah, Hi Courtney, Hi Geoff, Duncan sent me the invite. Is he here?

Straight As: I don't think so….

GetmeouttaJuvy has signed on

GetmeouttaJuvy: Hey guys, ow…What's up?

Straight As: Not much, why'd you say ow?

GetmeouttaJuvy: uh, well there were these darts and they fell out of my ceiling…

MusicMan: how'd they get IN the ceiling?

GetmeouttaJuvy: long and now painful story

Straight As: Duncan Are you ok?

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah, hey do you know if blood stains?

Party'zALLtheTime: How would we know that and why do u ask?

GetmeouttaJuvy: no reason….

Straight As: Duncan?

GetmeouttaJuvy: Okay I may have gotten a little bit of blood on Carl's nice clean carpet, oh well his problem now.

MusicMan: uh who's Carl?

GetmeouttaJuvy: my parole officer

Straight As: his name is Carl?

Party'zALLtheTime: lol, great name for a parole whachamacallit

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah that was my reaction, I woke up five hours later with a huge headache.

MusicMan: he hit you?

Straight As: what!?

GetmeouttaJuvy: Calm down, he didn't hit me I was laughing so hard I ran into a pole, but I think Carl tripped me…

Straight As: u ran into a pole?

Party'zALLtheTime: does he follow you around and stuff?

GetmeouttaJuvy: sometimes but mostly he just stays at my house and eats everything in the fridge when he's not cleaning, he's kinda like a maid.

MusicMan: cool

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah, not really

ILIKECAKE has signed on

ILIKECAKE: hey guys what's up?

Party'zALLtheTime: Owen is that u?

ILIKECAKE: yup! Oh hey Duncan I sent the invite to Izzy and she sent it to other people!

GetmeouttaJuvy: uh okay….

FruitCup has singed on

FruitCup: hey guys! Did you miss me?

Straight As: Izzy is that you?

FruitCup: yep it's me, well at least I think I'm me, wouldn't it be weird if I wasn't me or you guys weren't you and somebody else was us and we were them?

Party'zALLtheTime: uh what?

MusicMan: um

Straight As: I think I get it….actually uh now I'm not so sure…

ILIKECAKE: What Izzy is saying is that if we weren't us we'd be other people and other people would be us so we'd be them and….they'd be us….my head hurts….

GetmeouttaJuvy: good try big guy

Straight As: I have to go my mom's calling

GetmeouttaJuvy: I think Carl's calling, I gotta go too

Straight As: okay you sign off first

GetmeouttaJuvy: no u sign off first

Straight As: no u!

GetmeouttaJuvy: no you!

MusicMan: you guys aren't going be one of "those" couples are u?

Straight As: What do you mean?

MusicMan: you know one of those couples where they always talk in baby voices to each other.

Party'zALLtheTime: yeah where their deepest conversation is "I wuv u more!" "No I wuv u more!"

GetmeouttaJuvy: okay for the record I don't "wuv" anybody…

Straight As: me neither, well bye

Straight As has signed off

ILIKECAKE: Duncan didn't you say u needed to go?

GetmeouttaJuvy: I changed my mind, which means I threw a dart at Carl and I'm "confined to my room for the rest of the night" so I get to stay on until he drags me down to watch chick flicks with him ugh

MusicMan: he watches "chick flicks"?

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah, it's really annoying, he always ends up crying and falling asleep, but I get all the popcorn

Party'zALLtheTime: why do u have to watch too?

GetmeouttaJuvy: it's this weird "bonding" thing we're supposed to do, we tried horror movies but he gets nightmares

ILIKECAKE: wow….

FruitCup: I like horror movies! I think they're funny!

ILIKECAKE: uh Izzy I don't know if anyone has told u this but you're kinda creepy

FruitCup: and that's why you love me!

ILIKECAKE: yeah I do! E-hug!

FruitCup: e-make-out!

GetmeouttaJuvy: wow, u guys are even creepy online…oh joy, I g2g Carl just got this weeks movie bye.

GetmeouttaJuvy has signed off

FruitCup: I have to go too, my uncle just stuck his foot in the blender

ILIKECAKE: wait uncle Gladice?

FruitCup: nope different uncle

MusicMan: How many uncles do you have?

Party'zALLtheTime: why is his foot in the blender?

FruitCup: I have a lot of uncles, and I think he was trying to make a smopthy but got confused

FruitCup has signed off

Party'zALLtheTime: what the heck is a smopthy?

MusicMan: maybe she meant smoothie?

ILIKECAKE: I don't think so Izzy knows what she's talking about.

MusicMan: If you say so…

Party'zALLtheTime: so Owen how are the Party plans going?

ILIKECAKE: Great! But I want your opinion on some things.

MusicMan: um well I have to go practice my new songs I'll talk to you guys later

ILIKECAKE: Bye Trent!

Party'zALLtheTime: see ya later! So I was thinking a giant Chris piñata we could smash and a fireworks show!

MusicMan has signed off

Trent turned off his computer and walked to his small home-made music studio. He started playing his guitar trying to think of a song to play for Gwen. He was coming up with a good beginning when one of the guitar strings snapped and then flew up hitting him in the eye, "Ow! Dangit, I just replaced that string."

He got put his guitar away and examined his eye in a mirror Justin had given him as a "thanks for being a good teammate" gift. It didn't look to bad but he decided he would play the guitar for the rest of the day. Trent walked into the kitchen and grabbing some ice and putting it on his eye, he hoped that it would be better by the time he was playing at the concert he invited Gwen to. He sighed and decided to watch TV wondering if Total Drama Island was on.

* * *

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble with the ending as you may be able to tell. I hope you liked the IMing part as I am planning to have more of those in the future, if you didn't please feel free to say how you think I can make them better, also if anyone has ideas for more screen names for various campers, I would like to have all of the Campers IM at some point in the story (not all at once though, far too confusing). Please Review also big thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:  
**

** Viva La Brookie, Luvmusic, The-All-Mighty, Anim34Eva96, Lady Snowstorm, Amethyst Ocean, Mew of Fire, Tai-Ness, cartoonfire and any one else I may have forgotton. Also I would like to thank all the people who have put this story on their favorites or alert list, You guys rock! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third Chapter, I was trying to focus on characters who have not been in the story very much so far, I hope you like it, some of the characters may be OOC as I do not know a ton about them (so far I have only seen up to episode 6 I think, but I know who wins thanks to somebody looking it up and blabbing). If you have ideas for other characters screen names in IMs they are most appreciated. Also I am going to have a few characters, mostly Heather, change over the course of the story, that said it will not happen immediately. Well I have talked far to much so I will stop now, I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Heather looked at herself in the mirror and for once was not proud of what she saw, she was wearing a wig, which looked a bit like her old hair, but that wasn't why she didn't like her reflection. She had seen the first episode of Total Drama Island before and was a bit well repulsed by her own behavior, she wasn't sure why but she was.

"I was just doing that so I could win, and I'm always like that so it shouldn't matter" she told herself but in the back of her head a small voice said 'but it should!'

She glared that was another new thing, she had heard the voice occasionally before but now it was different it was louder ever since she had talked to DJ before leaving 'the big guy must be rubbing off on me' she thought then pushed the whole thing to the side to deal with later. She walked over to the computer which was making a noise which meant she had new emails. This wasn't unusual Heather always had people emailing her, what was unusual is who the first two people were, DJ and crazy Izzy "What the heck do they want?" Heather wondered out loud. She opened the emails, both were for this IM thing. She figured it wouldn't hurt to try it.

QueenofDrama has signed on

BunnyiesRfriends: Is that you Heather?

QueenofDrama: yeah it's me

Blond'n'Prettty: Lyk OMG Heather we were just talking about u!

QueenofDrama: I feel honored, what were u saying?

Blond'n'Pretty: well I was asking DJ if he liked u

QueenofDrama: oh were u? so DJ did u get around to answering?

BunnyiesRfriends: uh, no……

Blond'n'Pretty: oh! Y don't u tell Heather since she's here now?

BunnyiesRfriends: um well….

Blond'n'Pretty: oh I get it I'll leave u 2 luv birds alone, if u get married can I be the maid of horror?

BunnyiesRfriends: LINDSEY!!

Blond'n'Pretty: oh rite srry by!

Blond'n'Pretty has signed off

QueenofDrama: wow….Lindsey's something isn't she?

BunnyiesRfriends: I think she means well.

QueenofDrama: so r u going to tell me now?

BunnyiesRfriends: tell u what?

QueenofDrama: u know, whether u like me or not….so which is it?

BunnyiesRfriends: oh that uh well……..um I think my mom's calling bye!

BunnyiesRfriends has signed off

QueenofDrama: DJ! Ugh! Well I guess I'm alone now….

QueenofDrama: this is boring…

QueenofDrama: and now I'm talking to myself….

FruitCup: that's the first sign of madness you know, hi Heather!

QueenofDrama: Ahg! Izzy is that you?

FruitCup: Yup it's me

QueenofDrama: u freak u almost gave me heart failure!

FruitCup: oh sorry I scared you!

QueenofDrama: wait did I say I was scared? I just said you freaked me out I never said I was scared….and I wasn't!!

GetmeouttaJuvy: sure seemed like it to me

QueenofDrama: Augh! Would you ppl stop doing that? Wait have you two been here the whole time?

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah pretty much, we stopped talking when Blondsey and DJ came in, they didn't even notice.

QueenofDrama: wow, I'd expect that from Lindsey but DJ?

FruitCup: he got kinda distracted when Lindsey brought up u, his posts were all nervous sounding and he seemed a bit distracted and replied kinda slowly or really fast in some cases

QueenofDrama: okay then so u were listening on their whole conversation?

GetmeouttaJuvy: Are u going to give us a big lecture now? If u are you really shouldn't be one to talk miss "win the contest no matter how many people I step on and leave bleeding from being impaled on my pointy shoes?"

QueenofDrama: figures you would say that Mr. "I'm a delinquent so don't mess with me" and it's not like I did it just to be mean I did it to win no duh.

FruitCup: so basically what ur saying is that you don't care that you may have seriously injured someone or completely destroyed their self esteem along the way as long you win some money?

QueenofDrama: no….I don't mean that exactly…

GetmeouttaJuvy: sounds like that's the general idea based on what you said earlier

QueenofDrama: well you're just seeing it that way because you don't like me

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah Heather, I don't like you, ever wondered why?

QueenofDrama: because I lasted longer in the competition than you did and you're jealous of me.

GetmeouttaJuvy: and I thought Lindsey was the dumb one, Izzy why did you even give her this link?

FruitCup: I thought it'd be fun for us to all talk together! Well we aren't really "talking" we're typing which is like talking in computer oh wait computer language is binary so what does that make typing?

GetmeouttaJuvy: I don't know Izzy, well I can't stand the queen bee anymore even though she seems to be giving us the "silent treatment" I'm gunna go through eggs at stuff

FruitCup: oh sounds fun! Can I come?

GetmeouttaJuvy: um sure… not sure where we'd meet though….

FruitCup: don't worry I'll find you!

FruitCup has signed off

GetmeouttaJuvy: why does it scare me that I think she's right? Well bye snobbish one.

GetmeouttaJuvy has signed off

QueenofDrama: I am not snobbish! Ugh! Is anyone else secretly there?

QueenofDrama:…..erg! I'm prettier and smarter than all of you! You're all just jealous!

Heather looked at her computer screen not quite believing she had typed that 'well it's true they are just jealous of me' she thought then looked back up at what Duncan and Izzy had said. "Maybe they're right….no of course not, what am I thinking? I need to get away from this computer" she said standing and closing her very expensive laptop, and walked off.

* * *

Bridgette sat on an old tree stump bored out of her mind. She had been attending a surfing contest which had gotten canceled due to a "shark" in the area, personally Bridgette hadn't believed a word of it but even if there had been a shark Bridgette had said she could handle it but the judge had made his final decision which he had repeated many times was "FINAL". Bridgette sighed she had been waiting for a bus to pull into the stop across the street for what seemed like hours. She felt her stomach trying to eat itself and sighed, there was a fast food restaurant next to the bus station but she really didn't want to waste her money on it, a low growl came from her middle as her stomach tried again to eat itself. She stood up and walked over deciding once wouldn't hurt her.

She opened the door and walked up to the counter looking briefly at the menu/sign/thing.

"Can I help you?" asked a bored but very familiar voice, Bridgette looked at the cashier and her eyes widened seeing the blue and black hair of Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?" Gwen hadn't been looking at her but when she did her eyes grew "Bridgette?" What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, I was supposed to be in a surfing contest but they canceled it due to "shark infested waters!" which kinda sucked" Bridgette said gloomily.

"Ah, I heard about that, it was actually kind of hard not to the assistant manager was supposed to be in it too and he was royally ticked," Gwen responded but yeah this is my summer job, I'm doing it to help my mom."

"Gwen stop chatting and take her order already!" called and angry sounding voice from the back.

Gwen rolled her eyes "there's his obnoxiousness now, so what do you want?"

"I guess I'll just have fries, is there anything on the menu you would recommend?" Bridgette asked.

"Honestly no, but by the stupid restaurant code or what ever idiotic thing it is I'm required to say the most expensive thing on the menu, so yeah, I'd just get fries and a milkshake" Gwen said.

Bridgette grinned "sounds good!" she said cheerfully. Gwen punched the order into the register while Bridgette handed her five dollars. Gwen finished getting Bridgette her food then called "I'm taking my break now!"

"I don't care, just make sure those punks don't come in and steal the register…again" the same voice as earlier replied. Bridgette raised an eyebrow as Gwen came out from behind the counter "some jerks broke in here a few days ago during his shift and now he's kinda paranoid, should we get a table?"

"Sure" Bridgette said, they walked to a table in the back and sat across from each other "so Gwen I heard from Geoff that Trent's taking you to a concert, is he?"

"Well sorta" Gwen said grabbing a few of Bridgette's French fries "he's not really taking me, I'm going to see him perform and he's all excited about it."

"Are you?" Bridgette asked sipping her milkshake.

"Yeah I'm excited, but I just don't show it in the same way as you guys, hang on a sec" Gwen said reaching into her pocket and pulled out a notebook and opened it to a certain page and putting it on the table for Bridgette to see, on the page was an elaborate drawing of, well Bridgette couldn't quite tell, there were swirls and various symbols with small pictures of Trent and a guitar and several other things all drawn very detailed.

"Wow, that is so cool Gwen" Bridgette said handing it back.

"Thanks, I drew it after he asked me to come see his concert" Gwen said taking back the notebook and putting it back in her pocket.

"I wish I could draw that well, or at least be good at some kind of art" Bridgette said pulling the lid off her milkshake and dunking a French fry in it.

"Well you're a great surfer and that's art in its own way, you can do awesome crazy stunts on the water, whereas I sit on the beach and draw the waves. They're both art forms if you think about it anything can be really if you see it in the right light" Gwen said taking more fries.

"Wow Gwen that's really deep, and I think that's the first time I've heard you use the word "awesome"" Bridgette and Gwen laughed "so Gwen did you get the IM invite from Izzy yet?"

"Yeah, she's actually sent it to me three times now but I haven't gotten a chance to go on yet, I'm going to after work today though" Gwen replied.

They continued to discuss what their plans for the rest of the summer until a head poked out from behind the counter "Gwen break's over get back to work!"

Gwen rolled her eyes "well better get over there before he throws a fit."

"I'm gunna get going too, I think I see the bus coming" Bridgette said "see you later Gwen" she heard Gwen say goodbye then left the restaurant and hopped on the bus.

* * *

Cody sat dejectedly looking out his window, or at least that's how he would have described it. He was annoyed as his brand new cell phone had stopped working suddenly, it hadn't occurred to him until too late that it wasn't best to leave it right by the kitchen sink when his mom had to do the dishes manually, the dishwasher was broken, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Sitting on his bed he reached over and grabbed his laptop from his desk and pulled it onto his lap to check his email, there were about 17 all from Izzy about an IM or something Cody decided maybe talking to some of the campers would make him, well less annoyed.

KingofCool has signed on

FutureSTAR has signed on

Don'tMESSwithME has signed on

KingofCool: hey this is Cody

FutureSTAR: Oh! Hi Cody! It's me Beth! Um Eva is that u?

Don'tMESSwithME: yeah, so uh what's up?

FutureSTAR: uh not much with me what about you Cody?

KingofCool: well my new cell phone is now in need of replacement…

FutureSTAR: oh Cod-ster! What happened?

KingofCool: my mom accidentally washed it with the dishes

Don'tMESSwithME: well that kinda sucks

KingofCool: yeah it does, but I can just get a new one

Don'tMESSwithME: how?

KingofCool: I just have that kind of an allowance

FutureSTAR: wow, so you can actually afford a cell phone with allowance?

KingofCool: yeah it's pretty sweet

Don'tMESSwithME: so basically you're rich?

KingofCool: well I wouldn't say that, my parents just give me enough money to buy anything I want

Don'tMESSwithME: wow….I'm leaving

Don'tMESSwithME has signed off

KingofCool: what's with her?

FutureSTAR: I have no idea

Eva shut down her computer and went to go lift weights, she couldn't stand talking to Cody anymore. Eva was trying to be less abrasive after realizing that her team was still scared of her and she knew that she was going to flip out talking to that selfish dork. This isn't to say she wasn't doing better. No she was getting much better, when the paper boy threw the morning paper at the window for what seemed like the millionth time Eva had only threatened him for ten minutes instead of the usual thirty and she had only thrown a ten pound dumbbell at his retreating bike instead of the fifty pound one she normally would so she was improving quite a bit but she still had a long way to go.

After lifting weights for an hour or two she went for a jog, a new form of exercise she had discovered that didn't involve any human contact whatsoever. Eva was going along her usual route, for once she wasn't trying to break her record but just going to cool off a bit. She stopped at a cross walk and stretched while waiting for cars to go by, she had enough sense not to run into the middle of a busy street which was more than can be said about a person on the opposite side of the street who was too busy reading a map to realize that he had just walked in front of a large truck. Eva froze for a second then rushed at the person knocking them to the curb. She stood up panting as the truck flew past "Are you insane? You could have been killed moron!" she yelled at the person who was sitting up looking confused.

"What just happened eh?" he asked looking at her.

"What happened was you walked in front of a huge truck and I just saved your sorry butt!" Eva snapped then looked at him "do I know you from somewhere?"

He stood up "I'm Ezekiel eh, you seem familiar too did you ever attend a class on modern slang eh?"

"No, hey wait" she said realizing who he was "you're that sexist jerk from the Killer Bass, you got voted off first."

"Yeah that's me but I'm different now eh, wait, you're that violent girl! I remember now, don't hurt me" he said remembering Eva's temper and putting his hands up slightly.

"Oh can it, I'm not gunna hurt you" she looked at her watch "great now I'm behind on my run, well see ya dork, try not to walk in front of any more trucks" she said running off down the road.

Ezekiel watched her go and called "Thanks eh!" he looked at his map and eventually got to where ever he was going without getting hit by a truck thankfully.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to bring Eva in a bit more there, there are still some people I have yet to even mention so I will try to get them in there soon. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the last chapter you guys rock! I am never really very confident in what I write but you guys inspire me to write more! Also all the people who have put this on reviews and alerts list you are awesome! Please Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, it turned out a bit differently than what I had planned but it let me get another character involved so I am not complaining. There are still some characters I have yet to put in, please tell me who you want to see more of and I will get them in the next chapter...at some point. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in previous chapters but I think it is pretty obvious that I do not own Total Drama Island, wish I did though...**

* * *

Gwen was walking home from Trent's concert and right next to her was the music man himself.

"So the guitar string snapped, and hit you in the eye?" Gwen asked trying not to laugh at his pain.

"Yeah, not one of my proudest moments" Trent said chuckling "So did you like the concert?"

"Well" Gwen tapped her chin in thought and suppressed a giggle at Trent's hopeful expression "yes Trent I liked it, the crowd surfing was a bit much though."

"That was Eddie's idea, the bass player" Trent added at her raised eyebrow "he's kind of a nut job but nothing compared to Izzy, I heard she and Duncan accidentally egged her own house."

Gwen laughed "yeah Courtney told me, Duncan had no idea but Izzy knew the whole time and told him just as they finished the third carton."

"Wow, I bet Izzy's parents weren't too happy about that" Trent said.

"Actually they were fine with it, they said it added a certain flair to the house" Gwen said "Courtney said Duncan almost passed out when Izzy finally remembered whose house it was."

"Izzy didn't know it was her own house?" Trent asked eyebrows raised.

"She said it slipped her mind, which isn't that hard to believe knowing her" Gwen said. She stopped walking "uh Trent."

"Yes?"

"We just passed my house" she said looking back.

"Oops, guess Izzy isn't the only weird one" he said heading back with her.

"I think she wore off on us a little bit, I was completely normal before this summer" Gwen said heading up her walk.

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Okay so maybe I wasn't "normal" but I was less prone to being not normal before" she paused "I'm not sure that just made sense."

Trent smiled "neither am I."

Gwen looked at him "did I ask for your opinion?" she teased then said "well I better go inside before my brother tries to take pictures of us."

Trent was about to ask when he saw a small face in a window and smirked "I think it's a little late for that" he said as a flash went off.

Gwen turned "Knock it off! Ugh I need to smash that camera!" Trent grabbed her arm and spun her around "well before you do that we may at least give him some good pictures" he said kissing her.

Gwen put her arms around Trent temporarily forgetting everything until another flash went off and she pulled away and glared at the window where she could already see her brother running away "little pest" she grumbled. She gave Trent a quick peck then said good bye and stormed inside. Gwen rushed to her room hoping she wasn't too late, but her brother was already in her chair in front of the computer, his camera hooked up to it.

"You are dead!" she yelled charging at him, he started and typed quickly before pulling the cord out of the computer dodging around Gwen and out of her room slamming the door behind him with a triumphant expression. She groaned, the pictures were already posted on her brother's blog titled "My Crazy Sister, discussions on the trials of being a younger brother" she had once been able to hack into the blog but he had put up new fire walls making it impossible. Gwen sighed and decided to go on the IM she had promised to tell Bridgette and Leshawna abut the concert. She noticed that there were now three different IMs one labeled "Girls only" another "Guys Only" and the third "Whoever", she clicked the girls one and signed in.

ArtisticLoner has signed on

StreetwiseSista has signed on

WaveRider has signed on

WaveRider: hey guys

StreetwiseSista: what's up white girls?

ArtisticLoner: hello

WaveRider: Gwen u ok?

StreetwiseSista: yeah, you seem down girl what's wrong, did the concert go well?

ArtisticLoner: yeah the concert was great

WaveRider: so what's wrong?

ArtisticLoner: well Trent was walking me home and my freakish brother was waiting with a camera

WaveRider: oh, that sucks

StreetwiseSista: well what did he get a picture of? maybe you're overreacting girl

ArtisticLoner: I'm not overreacting, the dweeb got a picture of me and Trent kissing

StreetwiseSista: ooh that is awkward

ArtisticLoner: yeah you think?

WaveRider: well it's only a picture, that's not so bad

ArtisticLoner: it gets worse, he put it on the internet! As the new image for his stupid blog

StreetwiseSista: he has a blog?

ArtisticLoner: yes, and it's about me….

WaveRider: just a guess here, that's not a good thing?

ArtisticLoner: no it is not… he changed the password so now I can't get in and change it!

StreetwiseSista: well let's talk about something else like how your date went?

WaveRider: oh yeah how'd it go?

ArtisticLoner: it was okay, we didn't get to talk too much, but it was fine

StreetwiseSista: that's it? Come on girl, give us the details?

ArtisticLoner: well he dedicated a few songs to me and then walked me home, that's about as detailed as it gets….so Bridge has Geoff asked you out yet?

WaveRider: well…

StreetwiseSista: come on, spill girl!

WaveRider: I think he's trying but I'm not really sure…

StreetwiseSista: what u talking 'bout?

WaveRider: well every once in a while he'll say "Bridgette I was wondering if maybe" and then he gets all stuttery and asks if he can borrow a pencil or something

ArtisticLoner: wow….

StreetwiseSista: and I thought Harold was bad….

WaveRider: he just gets so nervous and while it is kinda cute it's kind of annoying that he still hasn't managed to ask me, he's perfectly fine until he tries to ask me, if that's what he's trying to ask me….what if he's trying to break up but gets nervous?

StreetwiseSista: chill girl, there's no way he's trying to break up with you

ArtisticLoner: yeah, u guys haven't even gone out yet technically and Geoff likes you way too much

WaveRider: I guess you're right….but what if?

StreetwiseSista: stop stressing! Girl he's not breaking up with you. Need to change subject….

Straight As has signed on

Straight As: hey guys!

StreetwiseSista: Courtney! Perfect timing!

Straight As: what?

StreetwiseSista: oh nothing so um how are u?

Straight As: fine I guess, just got back from my date, speaking of which, Gwen how'd it go with Trent?

ArtisticLoner: fine

WaveRider: so you went out with Duncan?

Straight As: yeah he needed sometime away from Carl so we went to a movie

WaveRider: everyone's going on date but me….wait who's Carl?

Straight As: his parole officer

StreetwiseSista: Okay then, oh hey I heard from Harold that Duncan egged Izzy's house or something is it true?

Straight As: yeah he did but Izzy did it with him….

WaveRider: she egged her own house?

Straight As: yep, she told Duncan about twenty minutes after they started, he almost had a heart attack

ArtisticLoner: yeah you told me that but Duncan? That seems kinda weird that he would freak out…

Straight As: yeah that's what I said when Izzy told me when I asked him he denied it so I'm not sure who to believe

WaveRider: did her parents freak?

Straight As: no, actually they said it made the house look better

StreetwiseSista: weird….well I guess they ARE Izzy's parents

Straight As: yeah they said Duncan was welcome at their house anytime which is more than I can say about MY mom who won't let him any where near our house

ArtisticLoner: harsh much

Straight As: she hasn't even talked to him, it drives me crazy that she won't try to get to know him!

WaveRider: well maybe it's better that she doesn't…

Straight As: why do you say that?

WaveRider: well you know how Duncan can be sometimes….

Straight As: well I guess u have a point…. I wonder how the guys are doing…..

* * *

MusicMan: so you and Izzy actually egged her own house?

GetmeouttaJuvy: yes, now can we please move on?

Party'zALLtheTime: man that is too funny! You didn't even realize it!

GetmeouttaJuvy: okay then oh sayer of world's worst pick-up lines

Party'zALLtheTime: Hey! I am not!

GetmeouttaJuvy: oh yeah? "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy!" ring a bell?

MusicMan: what?

GetmeouttaJuvy: when we did the camping challenge he used that masterpiece of a pick-up line on Bridgette

ILIKECAKE: dude that is hilarious! Man I wish I could have heard that!

Party'zALLtheTime: that's a cheep shot Duncan

GetmeouttaJuvy: yes I know, aren't I the worst?

Party'zALLtheTime: yes, yes u are!

MusicMan: um guys can we stop insulting each other?

Party'zALLtheTime: I guess so…

GetmeouttaJuvy: I was getting bored anyway, so how'd your date with Gwen go?

MusicMan: well I wouldn't call it a date but it went okay

ILIKECAKE: oh that reminds me, Geoff have you asked Bridgette out yet?

Party'zALLtheTime: um……well….no

GetmeouttaJuvy: seriously? Courtney and I have gone out 5 times now.

Party'zALLtheTime: thanks Duncan…

GetmeouttaJuvy: sorry, but come on why haven't you asked her?

Party'zALLtheTime: well I've tried but I just get nervous and I can't get the words out

ILIKECAKE: try practicing in front of a mirror, that's what I do!

Party'zALLtheTime: I'll try it

Party'zALLtheTime has signed off

GetmeouttaJuvy: so Trent what happened on your date with Gwen?

ILIKECAKE: yeah what happened?

MusicMan: well she came to my concert, I played some songs then I walked her home

GetmeouttaJuvy: that's it?

MusicMan: well her little brother did take a picture of us kissing but yeah that's it

ILIKECAKE: well that explains that….

GetmeouttaJuvy: what are u talking about Owen?

ILIKECAKE: well Izzy sent me this picture she found on Gwen's brother's blog of you two

MusicMan: he put it on the internet? Oh man Gwen's going to kill me!

GetmeouttaJuvy: why is she going to kill you?

MusicMan: well I kinda saw her brother taking pictures and I kissed her, but I thought she would be able to get the camera back, I am so dead….

GetmeouttaJuvy: maybe you can get the little punk to take it off?

MusicMan: how? He probably has a fire wall or Gwen would have gotten to it already

ILIKECAKE: I think I know someone who can help….I'll call you guys later!

ILIKECAKE has signed off

GetmeouttaJuvy: who's he talking about?

MusicMan: I have no idea….

* * *

Noah was bored out of his mind, he had invited Cody over to help him sort out his computer, he was too lazy to look up an actual mechanic or whatever they were called, to fix it so he had hoped Cody could do it. He was now almost wishing he had taken the extra effort as Cody had this very annoying habit of talking, which wasn't so bad but he was only talking about technology which Noah could really care less about or himself whom Noah wished would go away soon.

"So to get your hard drive working again I need to reconfigure the motherboard" Cody said looking at the computer which he had spent the past half hour carefully dissecting.

"Yeah, yeah get to reconfiguring or whatever it is then" Noah said leaning against a wall wishing he had a book "so how much longer is this going to take?"

Cody stood up wiping his hands off, there really was no need for this but Cody had seen a real mechanic do it once and thought it would up his cool factor, he was wrong, "well it's a complicated piece of machinery but I should have it up and running in an hour or so."

"Get to it then" Noah said bored. Cody knelt over the computer and grabbed a screwdriver and reached in when there was a small spark and he leapt back, Noah chuckled "very impressive" he said mockingly.

Cody growled "you could help you know" he said annoyed.

"Yeah that isn't my forte but more power to you" Noah said plopping down in a nearby swivel chair.

Cody rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer muttering "no wonder you were kicked off first."

Noah sat up "what was that?"

"Nothing!" Cody said quickly "lazy jerk" he added under his breath.

"I'm not paying you to criticize me" Noah said looking down his nose at Cody.

"You're not paying me at all" Cody said wondering why he had agreed to do this in the first place. His wonderings were interrupted when the doorbell rang, Noah got up reluctantly and walked to the door and opened it.

"Owen, what a surprise" Noah said genuinely surprised "what brings you here?" he asked holding the door open and allowing Owen's rather large form to enter.

"Hi Noah, I heard Cody was here" Owen said looking around "nice place you got here" he added observing Noah's mansion like house.

"Yes it is, isn't it" Noah said looking around briefly "Cody's over there, I was having computer problems and he was much cheaper than a professional" Noah said leading Owen over to Cody who was looking at the four wires he held in his hands.

"Now is it blue to red and green to yellow or blue to green and red to yellow?" he muttered then tried the former and received a small zap "ouch, okay not that one, oh hi Owen" he said looking up.

"Hey Cody, uh what cha doin'?" Owen asked. Cody stood up wiping his hands again "I'm trying to reroute the hard drive of Noah's computer by reconfiguring the mother board and reattaching the CPU so then I can retool the initial programming."

"Fascinating" Owen said.

Cody sighed "you have no idea what I just said do you?"

"Not a clue" Owen said cheerfully "so Cody I need your help."

"What do you need help with?" Cody asked while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well Gwen needs a certain picture of her taken off her brother's blog" Owen said looking at Cody hopefully "so would be able to do it?"

Cody thought for a moment "I probably could, what's it a picture of?"

Owen had dreaded this "her kissing Trent" he said quietly.

"Well I do still have to fix Noah's computer and then my mom will probably make me do chores" Cody said, he had moved on but the after effects of a crush tend to stay with as long as gums stays in your stomach.

"I thought you didn't do chores" Noah said from his swivel chair.

Cody glared at him then turned to Owen "well I guess I can get the photo off the kid's blog" he said sighing. Owen smiled and pulled Cody into a bone crushing hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!"

"Uh yeah no problem Owen" Cody gasped "uh can you put me down? I can't breath."

"Oh sorry" Owen said setting Cody down.

"No problem, I'll get rid of it as soon as I finish with Noah's computer" he said.

"Speaking of which, can you get on with fixing it already, I'm not paying you to stand around" Noah said.

"You're not paying me at all!" Cody growled at Noah.

"You're awesome Cody!" Owen wasn't even paying attention to the previous comments as he made his way to the door "bye guys!" he called shutting the door behind him.

"Well now he's gone so get a move on it Cod-ster, chop, chop" Noah said snapping his fingers. Cody muttered darkly and got back to work but "accidentally" threw his screw driver over his shoulder and hearing a thump and an "Ow!" from Noah and smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried to keep Noah IC but I am not sure how I did, please tell me if he or anyone else is OOC. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and have put this story on their favorites and alerts list it makes me so happy! Please review!  
**


	5. Just an Author's note, I am sorry!

**Author's note**

**Okay first I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed so far. Second I will not be able to update for at least a week but when I get back I will get right back to work on this story! Third I WILL keep writing this story but I have been having a severe case of writers block so any suggestions for anything really would be very helpful, speaking of which Reaper XIII I will be using the WOW idea thank you for suggesting it. I have the next chapter about half way done but I think I may need to fix it. Also Tai-ness I have been working on an IzzyXOwen one shot for you, I was a bit hesitant about writing it as I am not sure I can write their relationship well but I will try! I have a perfect idea of where I am going with this story I am just not sure how to get there so if anyone has any ideas I am more than willing to hear, er read them. I will be back in a week or so and then I will delete this horrible excuse for a chapter. Thank you all for putting up with me and reading my story!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here is the fifth chapter, finally. Sorry it took a while I was trying to make it longer than the other chapters and I think it is by a paragraph or two. Anyway this one is mostly random filler stuff. Something you need to know about this story is that I was originally going to make it just a bunch of one-shots but i like it better that it is not, it just makes it a bit difficult to get a center plot going so please bare with me. I hope you like it! And yes I did actually bang my head on the keyboard. (read the chapter and this will make sense)  
**

* * *

KingofCool has signed on

KingofCool: hey Owen u there?

ILIKECAKE: oh hi Cody what's up?

KingofCool: I got the picture off!

MusicMan: thank you thank you thank you!!

ILIKECAKE: dude that's amazing!

KingofCool: no problem, well I have to go, Beth and I are going out on a hot date

GetmeouttaJuvy: let me guess Star trek convention?

KingofCool: NO!...it's star wars….Shut up!

KingofCool has signed off

MusicMan: you know what this means?

GetmeouttaJuvy: that Cody and Beth are bigger dorks than I thought?

MusicMan: what? No, the picture thing, now that it's gone Gwen won't kill me!

ILIKECAKE: was she ever going to?

MusicMan: well…..I'm not sure but you never really know with Gwen

Party'zALLtheTime has signed on

ILIKECAKE: hey Geoff what's up?

Party'zALLtheTime: guys I'm freaking out!

GetmeouttaJuvy: why? what did you do?

Party'zALLtheTime: I, well I think I just asked Bridgette out!

MusicMan: that's awesome!

Party'zALLtheTime: well, I guess but I, well I, er uhg! Hgtffnhjbbbbg

MusicMan: what? Geoff r you okay?

Party'zALLtheTime: vgcbljhhgdggdrt ftytytrfgf

ILIKECAKE: what?

GetmeouttaJuvy: I think he's banging his head on the keyboard…

Party'zALLtheTime: hygtghhjuymgnuhyhnnh, okay I think I'm better now….

MusicMan: are you sure?

Party'zALLtheTime: yeah I'm good so what were we talking about?

GetmeouttaJuvy: well u were just talking about you asking Bridgette out.

ILIKECAKE: Geoff u there?

MusicMan: where'd he go?

GetmeouttaJuvy: 5 bucks says he's passed out on the floor

Party'zALLtheTime: ow…..that's harsh Duncan

GetmeouttaJuvy: it got you back didn't it?

Party'zALLtheTime: I guess….

ILIKECAKE: so Geoff, you managed to ask Bridgette out?

GetmeouttaJuvy: is he gone again?

Party'zALLtheTime: nah I'm still here…..guys what do I do?

GetmeouttaJuvy: well you asked her out so go out with her no duh!

MusicMan: wait Geoff, do u not want to go out with her?

Party'zALLtheTime: NO! I want to but I just don't know….what if I do something stupid?

GetmeouttaJuvy: well I guess you are prone to doing that around her….what were your exact words? maybe you can get out of it

Party'zALLtheTime: well I just asked if she would want to go somewhere sometime with me…..

GetmeouttaJuvy: wow that's specific

Party'zALLtheTime: yeah well I panicked okay! But I don't think I want out of it exactly I just…..I don't know……

MusicMan: well maybe me and Gwen and Courtney and Duncan could come with you guys like a double date?

GetmeouttaJuvy: technically that'd be a triple date

ILIKECAKE: ignore him

GetmeouttaJuvy: hey!

Party'zALLtheTime: that'd be awesome!! but where would we go?

GetmeouttaJuvy: a movie

Party'zALLtheTime: okay….why?

GetmeouttaJuvy: if you take her to a movie that means you get to be together but you don't have to talk to her, which is a big plus for you and your amazing pick-up lines

Party'zALLtheTime: hey!

ILIKECAKE: well then I guess Izzy and I can't come.

MusicMan: no of course you guys can come, I didn't mean you couldn't when I said that

ILIKECAKE: thanks Trent, but that's not it, Izzy's banned from every movie theater around

GetmeouttaJuvy: I know I'm going to regret asking but why?

ILIKECAKE: various reasons

MusicMan: such as?

ILIKECAKE: well in one she set her shoe on fire

Party'zALLtheTime: you're kidding

ILIKECAKE: uh no…there was this other one where she brought her pet mice to the movie

MusicMan: why?

ILIKECAKE: I dunno

GetmeouttaJuvy: you're dating her, she does these things AND you're dating her….

ILIKECAKE: what's your point?

GetmeouttaJuvy: my point is she's insane and you still like her

ILIKECAKE: well I understand her and she's not insane she's just different, uh I have to go

MusicMan: why?

ILIKECAKE: she's standing outside my window

Party'zALLtheTime: who is?

ILIKECAKE: Izzy!

ILIKECAKE has signed off

MusicMan: okay then…………….so what movie do you want to see?

GetmeouttaJuvy: it has to be a horror movie for the first date

Party'zALLtheTime: why?

GetmeouttaJuvy: well a few reasons but the big one is if she gets scared you get to be the brave one

Party'zALLtheTime: hmm sounds good but uh what if you get scared?

GetmeouttaJuvy: you're kidding right?

Party'zALLtheTime: ……maybe…..

MusicMan:………..uh ……….

GetmeouttaJuvy: wow….no wonder you guys freaked when I told that story

MusicMan: what story?

Party'zALLtheTime: oh yeah, that was awesome dude! And when Courtney freaked out and hugged you

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah good times, good times, and that's what I mean, if you can have that happen with Bridgette you're in the clear!

MusicMan: I'm still very confused but whatever, so scary movie it is?

Party'zALLtheTime: sounds good, uh hey do either of you know any moves I could use?

GetmeouttaJuvy: u serious? Well there's the arm-around-yawn thing

MusicMan: that's a classic one

Party'zALLtheTime: I think I tried that once on this girl I had a crush on in 5th grade….

GetmeouttaJuvy: and?

Party'zALLtheTime: ….she pepper sprayed me….

MusicMan: wow that's harsh…..

Party'zALLtheTime: yeah, I think I did it wrong, hey could you guys tell me how to do it with out getting pepper sprayed?

GetmeouttaJuvy: uh well it's not really a telling thing….we could show you I guess….. we need to get you ready for the whole thing anyway, for the movie I was thinking that new one that just came out, I'll call Courtney and set things up with her, Trent you get Gwen and Geoff you get Bridgette, make sure they don't see it before hand got it?

MusicMan: gotcha

Party'zALLtheTime: cool, so when should I tell her we're going?

GetmeouttaJuvy: next Saturday, but we'll be seeing it tomorrow

Party'zALLtheTime: why?

GetmeouttaJuvy: WE need to be prepared so we, and by that I mean Geoff and to a lesser extent you too Trent, need to know what's coming

Party'zALLtheTime: what about you?

GetmeouttaJuvy: I've already seen it

MusicMan: how?

GetmeouttaJuvy: let's just say I know people

MusicMan: okay then….uh when should we hang out and get Geoff ready?

GetmeouttaJuvy: after the movie

Party'zALLtheTime: sounds good!

* * *

The next day a bit before 3:00 Geoff and Trent walked out of the theater shaking slightly, while Duncan followed clutching his side laughing.

"It's not funny Duncan!" Trent said steadying himself.

"Oh yes it is!" Duncan said between fits of laughter "you two should see the looks on your faces!"

"Come on man, not cool" Geoff said holding a nearby trashcan for support.

"Okay I'm sorry" he said then muttered in an undertone "man I wish I had a camera."

"What was that?" Trent and Geoff snapped at the same time, Duncan put his hands up defensively "Nothing, I said nothing! So where are we going to practice? We can't go to my house, Carl's on a cleaning rampage, again."

"Uh my place is kinda trashed from my last few parties" Geoff said rubbing the back of his head.

"Trent's place it is then" Duncan said

Trent started "hey don't I get a say in this?"

"Not really, come on Geoff needs all the help he can get" Duncan said walking off. Trent sighed and followed, Geoff trailed behind, and he could have sworn he saw Bridgette and Gwen back at the theater….

"Geoff, you coming?" Duncan called; Geoff nodded and sped up after them.

* * *

"Do you think he saw me?"

"I don't know, don't you think he looks cute from the back?"

"Who?"

"Duncan of course!"

"Uh cute isn't exactly what I'd call it."

"What are you guys doing?" Leshawna asked suspiciously.

Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette jumped. They had been watching Trent, Geoff and Duncan from behind a wall in the movie theater. As soon as Duncan had made Courtney promise not to go see the movie before hand she got Bridgette and Gwen to go see it with her.

"Uh um" Courtney stuttered "we were just looking at the movie posters" she said unconvincingly, "what are you doing here?"

"Summer job" Leshawna said tapping her name tag "My uncle owns the place, doesn't pay that much but I get all the free snacks and movie screenings I want."

"Better than my job" Gwen said glumly "fast food isn't exactly my forte."

Bridgette giggled "you sound like Noah."

"Yeah, yeah enough chit chat, what were you doing?" Leshawna asked.

"Well we were just watching a movie" Courtney said deciding to come clean " but then we saw the guys in there and we were just watching them leave."

Leshawna shook her head "you are one obsessive white girl."

"They were doing it too!" Courtney defended "but it's not like we were doing something wrong we were just getting Bridgette ready for her date."

"You finally got Geoff to ask you out? Nice one girl" Leshawna said giving Bridgette a high five.

"Yeah we're going on a double er triple date so it should be fun" Bridgette said "well I have to go home, my mom is organizing another one of her "save the whales" protest and she wants me to help."

"I have to go too, my mom has yet another lecture about responsibility or something" Courtney said. She, Gwen and Bridgette said good bye to Leshawna then hopped into Gwen's car and headed off.

* * *

"Okay let's try this again."

"There's no point man I can't do this!" Geoff said sitting on the couch and staring at the ground.

"Come on one more try man" Trent said encouragingly. Geoff, Trent and Duncan were at Trent's house trying to help Geoff get ready for his date.

Geoff sighed "okay fine one more time."

"Alright then, Trent you be the girl" Duncan said tossing Trent a blond wig they had found in the back of Trent's dad's closet.

"No way, I've been the girl the past four times, it's your turn" Trent said tossing the wig back.

Duncan rolled his eyes "fine" he turned away from Trent and Geoff as he tried to get the wig in place "there" he turned around and said in a high pitch voice "ready for our date Geoffy?"

Trent's eyes grew huge and Geoff burst out laughing, Duncan rolled his eyes as Trent followed Geoff's lead and feel to the floor clutching his side. Duncan pulled the wig off "while you two have your little laugh fest I'm gunna go raid the fridge" he said throwing the mop like hair at Trent.

About ten minutes and two triple-decker sandwiches later Geoff pulled himself back onto the couch panting slightly "I'm sorry man, that was just too much."

Duncan, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, nodded and took another bite of his sandwich.

Geoff sighed "I am never going to get this."

Trent, who had finally stopped laughing sat up "sure you will man you just need to focus."

"Well that's the thing!" Geoff said standing up "I can't focus on anything! I'm trying to make sure I don't say or do anything stupid and I can't even do that" he started to pace as he listed all the things he was sure he'd do wrong and for a minute what sounded like a grocery list but that only lasted for a few seconds. He flopped back down on the couch his head in his hands "I'm just hopeless" he said.

Trent stood and patted him on the shoulder not knowing what to say. Duncan didn't have that problem he walked over and stood in front of Geoff "Stand up."

"Dude I think you should leave him alone for a minute" Trent said but Duncan ignored him. "Geoff, get up."

Geoff did so his eyes still on the ground. Duncan put one hand on each of Geoff's shoulders "Geoff you like Bridgette right?"

Geoff nodded "and you're pretty sure she likes you?"

There was a moment before Geoff nodded "then there's no problem" Duncan said simply.

Geoff looked up "but what if I do something-" Duncan stopped him "it doesn't matter, Bridgette likes you for you, you may not be the sharpest guy around but that doesn't matter, you've done dumb things before and she still likes you."

"But I-"

"Listen, if you do happen to do something and Bridgette stops liking you because of it all that means is she wasn't the right one for you, but I'm pretty sure she is" he added "Geoff there's no need to freak out you're gunna do fine."

Geoff looked hopeful "you think so?"

Duncan nodded, Geoff smiled "thanks man" he said hugging Duncan.

"Hey when did I say you could hug me?" Duncan protested pushing Geoff away "I don't hug."

"Right sorry" Geoff said, he held out a fist, Duncan tapped it lightly with his. Geoff smiled then looked around "where'd Trent go?"

"And cut" Trent stepped out from behind a wall holding a video camera "and that's a wrap folks."

"Trent, what do you mean…..by…..that…." Geoff trailed off seeing the camera, his eyes widened "you didn't."

"I did, I got every touchy-feely-huggy moment" Trent said somewhat smugly.

Duncan launched himself at Trent "Gimme that Camera!!" he yelled. While Trent and Duncan ran around the house Geoff sat on the couch wondering how the date would go.

* * *

"Bye Courtney, Bye Gwen thanks for the ride!" Bridgette called from her front step. She waved as Gwen and Courtney sped off in Gwen's minivan, technically her mom's but that's not important. Bridgette opened the door calling "mom I'm home" she knew her dad wouldn't be home yet, he never was.

"Oh Bridgette darling you're back!" her mom stepped out from behind the fish wall, Bridgette always called it that as the wall was basically a huge aquarium filled with about twenty different kinds of tropical fish. Bridgette's house was a bit unusual but that's what happens when a rock star turned NASA researcher and an ex-hippie now environmentalist got together. The house was several different colors all environment friendly of course. Bridgette turned her attention from the wall to her mom who gave her a quick hug then pulled away saying "and Bridge honey I told you, call me Gloria."

Bridgette resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Mom that's just too weird for me can't we just stick with mom?"

"Oh I suppose so" said Gloria, who's name was actually Janet, "so did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was fun, so uh were you working on something?" Bridgette asked, her mom's blond hair was frizzier than normal and her large plaid shirt, which Bridgette recognized as her dad's, was splattered with paint as was the rest of her.

"Oh just some posters for the protest" Gloria said. Suddenly there was a small cry from the other side of the fish wall and a girl followed by a boy ran out from behind it.

"Gloria, Jamie broke my microscope!" the girl cried holding out the smashed remains.

"Well Skyla stole my surfboard first!" the boy whined.

The girl turned to him "I did not _steal _it, I threw it in the fish tank."

"Kids, kids calm down" Gloria said. The children quieted and looked intently at their mother. The boy, Jamie, was a little bit taller but not much, both had blond hair, Jamie's was short and messy whereas Skyla's was long and in two pigtails. Skyla looked like a miniature Bridgette and was proud of it, even though Jamie was her twin Skyla always insisted that she was more like Bridgette. Bridgette sighed "well I'm going to go up to my room, Jamie you had better not have gone in there while I was out."

"What makes you think _I_ would go in _your_ room?" he asked rudely but Bridgette was already up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed looking around to make sure everything was where she had left it, she frowned and reached into her back pocket feeling something poking her, she pulled out her house key and some loose change, she decided that the key had been the culprit and put it on the special hook her dad had made her for it, a three week project which had been dragged into a three month long headache. She stood up and walked over to her desk change in hand she looked around briefly even though she was the only one in the room, she opened a drawer and pulled out a small heart shaped ceramic bowl and dropped the change into it and smiled. Through the tape she could see the two photos Geoff had taped together, it had creeped her out at first but now she just thought of Geoff's cute goofiness when ever she looked at it.

* * *

**A/N: I just saw the episode where he makes that for her and I wanted to put it in. Some of you have been requesting various things and I am very sorry if I have not put them in yet, I know _somebody _really wants more IzzyXOwen and I tried to put a bit more of that in this chapter but I do not think it was very good, it may take me a little while before I can get that in this story I have the next few chapters planned out and they are mainly CourtneyXDuncan so I am sorry about that but I will get it in at some point! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I will try to get the next one up sooner than I got this one. Please review and much sisterly love to those who have been reviewing! Also favoriting and uh alerting this story (what I just said does not make sense but what ever). Oh one last thing do you guys like what I did with Bridgette's family in um making them? I was thinking of doing that for other campers so if you want me to please tell me!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! I am so sorry, I know it took FOREVER for me to finish this, this is one of those chapter that is really hard to write because you know you have to write it because it is important for the story but you are not sure how it will go itself, I had a huge writer's block with this one but I think it turned out okay, not my favorite chapter but it helps move things along. I tried to add more IzzyXOwen again but I do not think it is enough for the people who really want to see that and to those people I am sorry. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: TDINot mine, me :( because of first thing.**

* * *

Geoff sat in the front seat of his mom's minivan tapping his fingers nervously on the dashboard.

"Geoff calm down, didn't I tell you not to stress?" Duncan asked from the back, his feet resting on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Yeah man don't sweat it" Trent said patting Geoff on the shoulder then wincing "ow my shoulder hurts I wonder why" he said sarcastically and glared at Duncan in the rearview mirror.

_Flashback! _

Geoff sat on the couch practicing pick-up-lines when he heard Duncan yell "I'm going to make you eat that camera!"

"Oh yeah sure you augh!" Trent's response was cut off and there were several loud bangs. Geoff sighed and stood up, he walked cautiously down the hallway and looked

into the room where the noises were coming from. Duncan on top of Trent trying to shove the camera in Trent's mouth and swearing loudly while Trent lay on the floor punching and kicking every inch of Duncan he could reach while turning a funny purple color. Geoff held back a laugh on Trent's behalf and said "uh Duncan I think he needs to breathe man."

They ignored him, Geoff sighed and grabbed Duncan by the shoulders and tried to pull him off Trent. After about ten minutes and several kicks in the face later Geoff, Duncan and Trent sat on the floor laughing and glaring at each other, the glaring was mostly done by Duncan.

_End of Flashback_

The fight had been a few days ago but they were still sore, "they" being Trent, but they had made up….mostly. They were sitting in Geoff's SUV, technically it was his mom but Geoff isn't one for technicalities. Geoff sighed and opened the door "but what if her family hates me or-"

"Geoff just go already!" Duncan said pushing him out of the car and slamming the door behind him "Now go get her or we'll miss the movie!"

"But her house is blocks away!" Geoff cried pulling on the door.

"Deal with it!" Duncan said locking the doors.

Geoff gave the door one final tug then sighed and started walking.

"Aren't you being a little harsh?" Trent said watching Geoff walk away.

"He needs to do this by himself" Duncan said hopping into the driver's seat and putting his feet up on the steering wheel "besides he'll have to meet her family sooner or later."

"Yeah, so what about you and Courtney's parents?" Trent asked

Duncan lost his cool for a split second then shrugged "eh I'll work something out eventually."

* * *

About five minutes later Geoff stood outside Bridgette's house his finger hovering above the door bell he took a breath and the door opened.

"Hi Geoff, are you ready to go?" Bridgette asked?

Geoff nodded speechless, he tried to put his hand at his side forgetting what he had been doing earlier, his thumb hit the doorbell. The sound of the tone made him jump about three feet in the air.

Bridgette laughed then called "I'll be back later bye mom!" then grabbed Geoff by the hand and pulled him back to the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the six of them, Courtney had been waiting at Gwen's house, were trying to find seats in the dark theater. Courtney led Duncan Geoff and Bridgette down a row trying not to trip over anyone, Bridgette had a bit more trouble with this and nearly fell onto a rather large person's lap.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"No problem, hey pass the popcorn" the person said to the woman sitting next to him, she had red hair sticking out from under a blond wig and dark sunglasses on.

"Izzy, Owen? Is that you?" Gwen asked from the row behind them.

Izzy nodded "yeah it's me! But shush! I'm in hiding, which surprisingly is this chair and not somewhere in like Africa or Europe."

Bridgette sat next to Geoff and Courtney with Duncan on Courtney's other side, Gwen and Trent sat next to each other one row back.

The movie started and it wasn't long before the terrified screams and laughter from Izzy began. Bridgette buried her face in Geoff's shoulder, Duncan gave him a quick thumbs up before yawning and putting his arm around Courtney. Geoff followed his lead and smiled, no pepper spray this time.

"They're so simple" Gwen said watching Geoff and Duncan.

Trent nodded in agreement before following their example and sneaking his arm around Gwen.

Gwen looked at him "don't copy them" she said trying to sound annoyed but she let him keep his arm around her nonetheless.

* * *

After an hour or two and a huge make-out session between Owen and Izzy, which got them kicked out of the theater for excessive noise, the six walked out of the theater talking about the movie.

"And that part where they opened the closet and he was right there! That was so scary" Bridgette said holding Geoff's arm tightly and not because she was scared.

Geoff smiled "don't worry Bridge I'm here."

"What about the bit with the blood writing? That was just so creepy!" Courtney said holding Duncan's hand.

'I didn't think it was that realistic, blood doesn't look nearly that red when you write with it" Duncan said.

"I really don't want to know how he knows that" Gwen said quietly, Trent nodded.

They made their way out of the theater, Geoff dropped Courtney and Gwen off first then sped away seeing Courtney's mom's car coming up the street behind them. Duncan had to drag Geoff away after they took Bridgette home.

"See Geoff I told you, you'd be fine" Duncan said.

Geoff nodded "yeah it went so well that I asked bridge out again but this time it'll be just the two of us."

"Think you can handle it?" Trent asked.

"Yeah I think I can" Geoff said happily

* * *

Courtney on the other hand was not happy, she had just had a long talk with her mom and was not looking forward to her first day of school which was less that a week away as her mom and smart-Alec little sister kept reminding her. She sighed and looked at her back pack which had been packed and made ready for the first day of school days before thinking about her discussion with her mom.

Courtney had never been one of those girls who could shout at her mom and then storm off. Her mom always did the talking and Courtney would just sit there and take it trying her hardest not to explode or burst out crying. She remembered the one time she had shouted at her mom, she had gotten grounded for weeks. A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, the door opened a crack and a girl with light brown hair stuck her head in.

"What do you want Tanya?" Courtney asked glaring at her little sister.

"I want to know what you and mom were talking about" Tanya said stepping in Courtney's room and closing the door behind her.

"We weren't talking about anything now get out of my room!"

Tanya had a knowing expression on her face "Courtney I'm not a moron, unlike that guy you've been hanging out with and I know he is what you and mom were yelling about."

"We were not yelling and he is not a moron! Get out of my room squirt!" Courtney yelled grabbing Tanya by the arm and shoving her our the door "I told you that you are never allowed to set foot in my room ever! Is that clear?"

"I got it _mom_ I won't go in your stupid room" Tanya said walking away.

"I am not like mom! Take it back young lady!" Courtney called after her the clapped a hand over her mouth "oh god I am turning into my mother!"

She walked back into her room and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't actually look like her mother and was relieved to regular old Courtney looking back at her and felt relieved but she was still a bit uncomfortable that she had just called her sister "young lady". She walked over to her computer hoping that maybe talking to some of the other girls would make her feel better. She clicked on the "Whoever" IM wondering if Duncan would be on.

Straight As has signed on

BunnyiesRfriends: that you Courtney?

Straight As: yeah it's me, hi DJ, anybody else there?

Sadie's BFFFL: hi Court! What's up?

Katie's BFFFL: like OMG Katie I was just about to say that!

Sadie's BFFFL: now way! OMG that is so cool!

Straight As: uh hi Katie and Sadie

Katie's BFFFL: hi!

Sadie's BFFFL: okay like wow I was so going to say the exact same thing!

Katie's BFFFL: no way! That is so neat! Aw I have to go

Sadie's BFFFL: OMG so do I!

Katie's BFFFL: okay u sign off first

Sadie's BFFFL: no u!

BunnyiesRfriends: how about you both sign off at the same time?

Sadie's BFFFL: OMG that is like so the best idea ever!

Katie's BFFFL: tttly ok 1….

Sadie's BFFFL: 2…..

Katie's BFFFL: 3!

Katie's BFFFL has signed off

Sadie's BFFFL has signed off

Don'tMESSwithME: I thought they'd never leave!

Straight As: Eva? Okay is anyone else here and just not saying anything?

BunnyiesRfriends: I think Harold was, but he may have left…

NotAdorkGOSH!!: I'm still here, hey Courtney

GetmeouttaJuvy: Harold I strongly disagree with your name-thing

Straight As: hi Duncan

GetmeouttaJuvy: what's up Princess?

Straight As: eh not too much, mom got a bit ticked about uh something or other, getting ready for my first day of school

NotAdorkGOSH!!: lucky, I had my first day last week!

BunnyiesRfriends: me too, it was kinda weird going back, I kept expecting Chris and Chef to pop up and say that there's another challenge or something

GetmeouttaJuvy: I know what you mean, I put a picture of Chris on my ceiling to throw darts at and I keep thinking it's going to come alive and say something obnoxious

Don'tMESSwithME: I haven't had that happen but I did run into the weird home school kid a while ago and now he keeps popping up everywhere!

Straight As: you mean Ezekiel?

Don'tMESSwithME: yeah that's him, he keeps following me and asking if I need help which I obviously don't

BunnyiesRfriends: well maybe he's just trying to be friendly

Don'tMESSwithME: maybe I think he's just trying to annoy me….and it's working, uhg I can't believe I saved him

Straight As: what?

Don'tMESSwithME: okay, the moron was walking in front of this truck and I pushed him out of the way

BunnyiesRfriends: maybe he feels like he needs to repay you

Don'tMESSwithME: maybe….uhg I have to go he's out in the driveway washing my dad's car, again!

Don'tMESSwithME has signed off

GetmeouttaJuvy: you know, if Eva hadn't been such a psycho back on the island some of us might actually care

Straight As: I think somebody might care

GetmeouttaJuvy: who?

Straight As: Ezekiel! Look at the facts, he didn't really see Eva freak out on the island because he was already gone, those two spent the longest amount of time together at the loser hotel, and now she saved his life! I think he might have a little crush on Eva

BunnyiesRfriends: now that you mention it that does seem possible….

NotAdorkGOSH!!: I guess but it's kinda hard to picture them together….

GetmeouttaJuvy: yeah you're one to talk, look at you and Leshawna

BunnyiesRfriends: that was kinda out of the blue

NotAdorkGOSH!!: speaking of out of the blue, I heard from Beth that you had a thing for Heather

Straight As: yeah I heard the same thing from Lindsey, so do you?

BunnyiesRfriends: uh…..no…..

GetmeouttaJuvy: come on DJ be honest

NotAdorkGOSH: you're not really one to talk about the honesty thing Duncan but come on DJ gosh!

BunnyiesRfriends: uh…well….um

Straight As: guys give him a break, it's okay DJ you don't have to tell us if you don't want to

BunnyiesRfriends: thanks Courtney

Straight As: uh Duncan there's something I need to tell you…..

GetmeouttaJuvy: what's on your mind Princess?

Straight As: uh well….I'm just really glad we're going out and stuff…

GetmeouttaJuvy: uh okay me too, I have to go, see u later Court

GetmeouttaJuvy has signed off

Straight As: well I'll talk to you guys later….

Straight As has signed off

NotAdorkGOSH!!: that was kinda weird

BunnyiesRfriends: yeah I wonder what Courtney was trying to say…

* * *

"And then she just said how she was glad we're going out" Duncan said finishing his story.

"Yeah it was way weird man, and then after you left she just signed off" DJ added. He and Duncan were sitting in a booth at McCheesy Burger's with Gwen, who was on her break, Owen, Izzy and Geoff.

"Well that's odd" Owen said dunking a French fry in his milkshake "maybe she was trying to say something else and got nervous.

Duncan rolled his eyes "no really?"

"It's probably nothing" Geoff said "like you said no need to stress."

"Well that's with you and Bridgette it's a completely different story with Courtney" Duncan said "I can't tell what the heck is going on with her half the time, she was probably trying to break up with me and chickened out" he put his head down on the table.

Gwen shook her head "I don't think so, Courtney isn't the type to dump you out of the blue there'd have to be a good reason."

"Well there is" Duncan said not looking up "her parents hate me and Courtney always has to follow the rules."

"All the more reason for her to not dump you" Gwen insisted, Duncan looked up. "Ever since you two started getting closer Courtney's been more inclined to break the rules and she's come a huge way. The fact that her parents, who she's always listened to and obeyed perfectly, don't like you will be a bigger reason for her to keep liking you and maybe even get them to change their minds."

"GWEN!" yelled a voice from behind the counter. Gwen sighed and stood "break's over, but Duncan like Geoff said I don't think you need to stress, from the sounds of things I think Courtney's doing way too much of that already and she needs someone to tell her not to stress" Gwen turned and walked back to the counter.

Duncan felt a bit better and stole some of Owens fries and asked "so anything else going on?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Izzy said jumping out of her seat a bit "I have news, huge news! Impossibly insanely humungous news!"

"Okay what is it?" DJ asked afraid that Izzy would explode.

"I'm moving! Isn't that awesome?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah awesome" Duncan said.

Izzy nodded then looked out the window "oh that's my ride!"

"I gotta get going too" Duncan said standing. DJ and Geoff nodded. They said good bye to Gwen then exited the restaurant.

Izzy gave Owen a quick smooch and said "bye Owen" she headed over to a bright green mini-cooper with a picture of a purple octopus on the hood. She turned back and called "bye guys, oh Duncan I'll be seeing you soon!" she smiled and waved before hopping into the car which quickly sped away.

"What did she mean by that?" Geoff asked looking at Duncan.

"I have no idea man, maybe she's just being cra-" Duncan was cut off as Owen picked him up by the collar.

"Are you going out with Izzy?" Owen demanded as DJ and Geoff pulled on his arms trying to make him let Duncan go.

"No dude, I'm with Courtney remember? And Izzy's a bit too crazy for me" Duncan said calmly.

"Oh right sorry" Owen said "I just got freaked out for a second."

"No problem, can you put me down now?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah" Owen quickly put Duncan down.

"Well I gotta get going" DJ said as a car pulled up. He started heading over when Duncan called put "hey DJ you never told us if you like Heather!"

DJ looked back for a second then said "well okay since it's just you guys, I-" at that exact moment an ambulance flew by sirens blaring.

"Didn't catch that!" Geoff called. DJ opened his mouth again and a fire truck passed sires going off like crazy.

"Oh come on!" Owen called but DJ shook his head smiling and hopped in the car which drove off.

"Darn it" Duncan said "this close!" he said holding his fingers an inch apart.

"Oh well, now you can go back to worrying about what Izzy said and what Courtney tried to say" Geoff said patting Duncan on the back.

"Thanks Geoff, thanks a lot."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know the DJXHeather hints may be getting annoying by now but do not worry I plan on stopping the hints soon and getting into the actual couple. The next chapter is a big CourtneyXDuncan and I will try to get it up a heck of a lot sooner than I put up this one. If the characters are OOC please tell me and I will try to fix it, also if there are any campers you want to see more of please let me know! After the CourtneyXDuncan Chapter I plan on doing everyone's first few days of school, and I mean EVERYONE so if there is anything you would like to see happen with somebody please let me know! Whoever can figure out why Izzy said that stuff at the end is beyond awesome and I will give you props for your awesomeness next chapter! Please Review! **

**Also big thanks to the people who have been reviewing you guys rock and are the reason I have a huge neck cramp right now from staring at the keyboard too long, yay neck cramps! Seriously a huge thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys are the reason I keep writing this story!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is finally here! I am so sorry it took so long! I have been having computer problems for a while now, my internet connection keeps getting all weird and shuts down randomly. I meant to get this done and put it up yesterday but along with the internet thing I had to go tour colleges, which is somewhat weird as I am not eve a sophomore yet. Anyway this is major CourtneyXDuncan I am not really sure if it is fluff but there is yelling that sounds like fluff. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI no matter how much I tell my therapist I want to, also almost the entire plot for this chapter was inspired by an idea given to me by cartoonfire a while ago, by the way thank you soooooooooooo much for the idea you get cookies! **

* * *

Courtney sat in her room staring at the same spot on the wall that she had been watching for what seemed like hours trying to stop thinking about the discussion she and her mom had just had.

_Flashback_

Courtney was coming back from another date with Duncan, she said good bye to him at their usual spot four blocks away. She walked to the door and tried to open it, she frowned, it was locked. Knocking was not a good idea as her mom didn't exactly know she was going out in the first place. Quietly she snuck around to the side of the house, she muttered under her breath, she couldn't even see her window due to it being blocked by a large oak tree, why had she never noticed how big that tree was before? She looked around making sure no one was watching and started up the tree.

Tree climbing was not Courtney's favorite thing in the world, the last time she had climbed one was back when she could count her age on one hand. She slipped a few times and had to bite her lip to stop herself from yelling swears into the night. Finally she made it to her window and opened it slowly. She was half way in when the door opened, she fell forward and quickly stood up trying to look casual with one foot still on the window sill.

"Hey Courtney mom wants to talk to you…..what are you doing?" Tanya asked looking at her curiously.

"Uh…. I was just…. Stretching!" Courtney said reaching for her toes "a student body president needs to keep in shape somehow" she said with a too big smile. She quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs leaving a suspicious Tanya in her wake.

Courtney walked calmly down the stairs keeping her hand on the railing she desperately wished to slide down. She walked into the sitting room to see her mom in a large arm chair with her arms crossed in font of her and a stern expression on her face.

"Hi mom you wanted to talk to me" Courtney said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yes I did, please have a seat" her mom said waving a hand at the one in front of her. Courtney did so feeling a bit like she was in the principal's office for doing something wrong.

"First of all Courtney there is a twig in your hair" her mother said, Courtney turned a slight shade of pink and quickly pulled the offending twig from her hair.

"Secondly I know you have been out with that delinquent" Courtney opened her mouth to protest but her mother held up her hand "do not argue with me young lady. I know that you have been seeing him against my wishes and I will not stand for it any longer you must stop all contact with this boy now."

Courtney sat wide eyed for a minute as her mom continued "I know this seems harsh but it's for the best-"

Courtney stood up shaking slightly and said "no mom, this isn't for the best."

"I know what's best for you-"

Courtney shook her head "no you don't mom, you've never even met him! I am so sick of you judging people just by how they look, you know what I've been doing that too! And you know what I hate it! I hate that I can't look at a person without thinking and judging them by their appearance! It doesn't define who they are and I hate that I have been ignorant of that! Mom you've never even given him a chance! You should at least get to know somebody before you judge them!"

"Alright."

"I know that you'll say that people like him aren't- wait what?" Courtney asked startled out of her rant.

"As you have said I should at least meet this boy before judging him if he really means that much to you" Courtney's mother said calmly.

"What?" Courtney was still in shock.

"This Sunday, bring him to dinner and then I will decide if he is fit for you or not" she said standing and walking out of the room. Courtney stood stunned, she slowly walked back to her room. She walked in and flumped down on her bed not caring that the door was still open.

_End of Flashback_

A million thoughts were racing through Courtney's head, she had expected to be grounded and forbidden to ever see Duncan again. She had never expected her mom would actually listen or give Duncan a chance. If anything she was more nervous now, the prospect of Duncan actually meeting her parents was not a pleasant one. She had meant to tell him about it the other day on the IM but she chickened out. It was three days until her mom was supposed too meet with Duncan and she still hadn't told him.

Sighing she reached over to her bed side table and grabbed a piece of paper. It had Duncan's phone number and address on it, she pulled out her cell phone and hesitantly dialed the number eve though she already had it on speed dial. It rang twice before Duncan picked up "hello?"

Courtney sighed and said "hi Duncan."

"Oh hey Princess, what's up?"

"Uh not too much….what's up with you?"

"Eh Carl's freaking out because somebody accidentally poured grape juice on everything but other than that not much. Is something wrong Court? You sound kinda freaked."

Courtney paused then said "well I kinda am."

"What about?"

"Well my mom and I just had a talk…."

"Sounds thrilling."

"It was about you…."

"Let me guess you're never allowed to see or speak to me again?" Duncan said sounding as if this had happened a million times.

"Well no….actually I'm not even grounded and it's weird because I freaked out and yelled about how she shouldn't judge you and I think I lost it for a second because she agreed with me."

"Man I wish I could have seen that! Perfect Courtney standing up to Mommy Dearest" he said sounding impressed.

"Yeah but uh…."

"Let me guess there's a catch?"

"She said that she wants to meet you so then she can judge you" Courtney said nervously.

"Oh okay then, when should I come over?" Duncan asked nonchalantly.

"It's this Sunday but Duncan I don't think you get how important this is! If you make a bad impression or say the wrong thing once she'll never let me see you again!"

"….well then I won't make a bad impression" Duncan said simply.

"What?" Courtney asked "Duncan this is serious!"

"I'm being serious, just trust me Princess, it'll be fine."

"Yeah but you don't know my mom."

"Courtney, do you trust me?" Duncan asked suddenly.

"Huh what? Of course I do….."

"Then don't worry I have everything under control, you seriously need to chill Princess."

"Uh d-did you just call me Courtney?"

"Yeah, it's your name isn't it? Why? Do you want me to keep calling you Princess?"

"No it's just I don't know if you've ever called me just Courtney before….."

"Sure I have Princess, you just need to pay closer attention."

"Okay, Duncan are you sure you understand how important this is?"

Even though Courtney couldn't see him she knew he was rolling his eyes "yes Courtney I'm sure, don't worry it'll go fine, I have to go, see you Sunday."

"Okay I guess….bye…." Courtney hung up her phone and shut it with a sad click. She looked at the calendar and sighed thinking 'only three more days before my life is over.'

* * *

Courtney sat in the front hallway biting her nails. Duncan would be there any second, she stood and paced back and forth.

"So where's you delinquent boyfriend?" a small annoying voice asked.

Courtney jumped then turned on the spot and shot a glare at Tanya "stop calling him that and he'll be here soon," she shot a glance at the clock and added quietly "I hope."

The doorbell rang at exactly 6 o'clock, Courtney jumped again and slowly walked to the door, she looked through the peephole and frowned, who the heck was that? She opened the door and said "Hello?"

Standing there was a boy about her age with shockingly blue eyes, a clean collared shirt and jacket and a tie. "Hello Courtney may I come in?" he asked politely.

Something about him was strangely familiar "do I know you Courtney asked.

He raised his eyebrows which had a small red mark between them and said "you really don't recognize me? Gwen must have done a better job than I thought."

Courtney's eyes widened "Duncan?"

He smirked "think I'm ready to meet your mom now?"

Courtney nodded still in shock, all his peircings were gone, the only trace of his Mohawk were small flecks of green hidden in his neatly combed hair, and his single eyebrow was now two perfectly trimmed lines. Courtney stood back to let him in just as Tanya rushed over saying "Courtney's freakish boyfriend is here mom!"

She froze in her tracks looking at Duncan with the same wide eyes that were still present on Courtney's face "Courtney who's the hunk? What happened to Mr. Mohawk?"

Courtney shot a nervous glance at Duncan who just smiled and said "you must be Tanya, I've heard a bit about you from Courtney" he held out a hand "I'm very pleased I finally get to meet you."

Tanya nodded and took his hand, Duncan gave a small smirk and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Tanya's eyes got bigger…..if that's possible.

"Ah I see our guest has arrived" Courtney's mother said appearing at the end of the hallway "follow me please."

Duncan shot a reassuring smile at Courtney before following her mother. Courtney started to follow when Tanya tugged her sleeve "what is it?"

"If you aren't allowed to date Duncan anymore can I ask him out?" Tanya asked.

Courtney narrowed her eyes and tried to hide her smile, she ruffled her sister hair "we'll see squirt, we'll see."

Courtney quickly walked after Duncan, she turned the corner into the dining room and saw him greet her father. She saw her father nod approvingly before he sat down, Duncan rushed over and pulled out a chair for Courtney's mother before she sat down.

'If he keeps this up he might actually pull this off' Courtney though as Duncan pulled out a seat for her as well.

Dinner went fairly smoothly, Duncan kept complimenting Courtney's mother, who he either called ma'am or Mrs. Davis. Tanya kept giving Duncan these weird looks which Courtney was a bit freaked out and impressed by at the same time. Courtney had a few minor panic attacks when her mom would ask Duncan about himself, but he was able to steer the conversation away fairly quickly.

After dinner Courtney's mother called her and Duncan to the sitting room. Courtney paused when she walked in the room, her mother had it set up so that the two biggest chairs in the room, which she and Courtney's father were sitting in, were facing the two smallest chairs. Courtney looked at her mother's face and frowned 'she planned this' she thought sitting in one of the small chairs. Courtney's mother stood up "Duncan it was very nice to meet you, that said you have "passed the test" so to speak."

Courtney smiled and had to try very hard not to jump up and down.

"However" Her mother continued "there is the little matter of when you and Courtney began dating, you were a misbehaved delinquent on that island. I don't know what has brought on this change but it does not matter" she smirked "my daughter is not allowed to date anyone I have not approved of beforehand and as such I did not approve of you before so I am very sorry but you two must break up."

Duncan looked crestfallen, Courtney stood up "so wait, I can't date Duncan on a technicality?"

Her mother nodded looking very pleased with herself.

"Well that is crap!" Courtney yelled, "Duncan may have been a delinquent back on the island but now look at him! He did all this for me! Sure he's a jerk sometimes but he worked so hard just so you would accept him. And yes he hasn't had perfect grades since kindergarten but you know what? I don't care! I don't care that he isn't perfect enough for you, he's good enough for me and I love him!" Courtney froze, she hadn't meant to say that last part.

Her mother looked horrified "you love him?"

Duncan looked shocked but happy "you love me?"

Courtney hesitated "uh yeah I-I think I do" she said smiling.

"This is unacceptable!" Mrs. Davis yelled but her husband held up a hand and stood up, he looked at Duncan "do you feel the same way about my little girl?"

Duncan stood up "of course I do sir" he took Courtney's hand and smiled "I always have."

"Well then that's all there is to it" said Courtney's father standing up "I give you my permission to date Courtney."

"B-but!" Courtney's mother started.

"Audrey, we can't decide everything for Courtney forever, she has to make her own choices and" Mr. Davis cast a glance at Duncan "I think she made a good one."

Courtney smiled and hugged Duncan tightly not caring about the glare her mother was shooting at them. Duncan grinned, "thank you sir."

Mr. Davis smiled "no problem son, just make sure you keep her out of trouble or you'll be in a heck of a lot" he said nodding at his wife.

* * *

An hour later or so Courtney was walking Duncan out of her house "so, I have to ask who got you dressed up like that?" Courtney asked looking at his tie.

"Well I explained what was going on to Bridgette and Gwen and then they showed up at my house to give me a make-over" he said chuckling "not the most manly thing ever and it was kinda painful, I hope you appreciate what I went through" he said jokingly.

Courtney nodded "I do, although it's kinda weird seeing you without all the peircings and the Mohawk."

"Please say I can go back to wearing that stuff" Duncan said seriously "this tie is awful, but Gwen said a clip-on tie would have been tacky" he said pulling at it.

"Well she has a point" Courtney said "clip-on ties are really tacky but you can go back to normal, this isn't you and it kinda freaks me out a little bit."

"So I let Bridgette and Gwen give me regular eyebrows for nothing?" he said in a fake whiny voice.

Courtney giggled "well it wasn't totally for nothing, you look kinda cute as a goody two shoes."

"Great I don't just look like a teacher's pet I look like a cute one" he said in a sarcastic tone. Courtney rolled her eyes "I'm just glad my dad is less of a freak than my mom."

"Your dad seemed cool and I don't think your mom's a freak, she kinda reminds me of how you were at first" Duncan said expecting her to hit him.

Courtney frowned "I wasn't that bad was I? I at least accept you because I know you're a good guy."

Duncan smiled "I guess your mom hasn't quite warmed up to the idea just yet."

Courtney sighed "I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for her, she always taught me never to hang around with anyone who could possibly be a bad influence."

"Well I got you to fall in love with me didn't I?" Duncan asked smirking.

She smiled "I guess that's true but still-"

Duncan cupped her cheek in his hand "don't worry about it Court, we're still together and that's all that matters to me right now" he said before kissing her lightly. Courtney sighed inwardly and put her arms around him. When they pulled apart she frowned "that really shouldn't work on me."

He smirked "and yet it does" Duncan said kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know about you guys but it is kinda hard for me to picture Duncan without the piercings and Mohawk. Is Courtney's mom awful or what? Do not worry she will accept Duncan...eventually...Also several of you are very close on your guesses about what Izzy meant, I promise I will get to that next chapter also next chapter I plan to do everybody's first day of school so if you have any ideas for something you want to have happen! Once again I am beyond sorry I did not get this up sooner! All the people who are still reviewing and putting up with me get super cookies! They are like regular cookies but with capes!**

**Please Review! and thank you to those who are doing so already! **

**And ReaperXIII as a thank you for the guilt tripping PM, which I really needed, I owe you one oneshot about the couple of your choice...you may have to wait a while as I still have yet to finish the one I am working on for Tai-ness.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up, I actually sort of have a life right now when I really do not need to and it stinks a bit! Also I know I promised that I would have everyone's first day but by the time I got to the second person this was already over 2000 words long and I decided to split it up, please do not be mad! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I think it is safe to say that I do not and will not ever own TDI, which deeply, deeply upsets me, just ask Sue or my therapist!**

* * *

Duncan walked up the driveway to his house after meeting Courtney's parents feeling much better than he had when he had left. He opened the door quietly incase Carl was asleep. Carefully he tiptoed to the stairs he had a hand on the rail when the light snapped on and he froze.

"So how did it go?" Carl's voice asked from behind him.

Duncan slowly turned around, Carl was sitting on the arm of the couch wearing sweat pants and a pink robe with his initials embroidered on it, Duncan held back a laugh and said calmly "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Carl rolled his eyes "oh please Duncan do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that" Carl said quickly "I know what's going on Duncan, there's no use pretending. So how did it go with your girlfriend's parents?"

Duncan paused then replied "it went pretty well actually."

Carl breathed a sigh of relief "that's good, I'd hate to have another restraining order to deal with."

"Hey that only happened once!" Duncan defended. Carl shot him a look "okay twice but how was I supposed to know she had a twin?" Duncan added.

Carl chuckled and shook his head then looked at his parolee "you don't look half bad, you should really dress like that more often."

Duncan shook his head "this is probably a one time thing….unless I have to meet with her mom again" he shuddered at the thought.

Carl paused "you really like this girl don't you?"

Duncan shook his head "I don't just like her….I'm in love with her."

His parole officer's eyes widened "are you sure?"

"Carl would I be dressed like this if I didn't? Seriously I'm wearing a tie!"

"I suppose that's true, well if you really feel that way about her I won't interfere" he yawned "well I'd better get some sleep, I have to help the neighbors move tomorrow" he said heading towards the stairs.

Duncan frowned "wait, the Johnson's? I though you weren't allowed over there anymore after you stole they're cat."

"I did not steal Mittens I'm just keeping him because he doesn't like their new dog" Carl said quickly already at the top of the stairs.

"They didn't get a new dog…." Duncan said following him.

"…..don't back sass me young man!" Carl said turning around and glaring, he sighed "well in any case they are moving tomorrow and I volunteered to help them , they've already sold their house so they need to get moving" he chuckled at his joke

Duncan rolled his eyes "you've been working on that one all day haven't you?"

Carl glared "just don't set anything on fire tomorrow okay? I the new neighbors are coming in the afternoon and I want to make a good impression, they have a daughter around your age, I think her name was Izzy, or Iris or something with an I."

Duncan froze his hand on the doorknob to his room "wait have you met the new family yet?"

Carl shook his head "no but I saw them when they came to look at the house…"

Duncan just about jumped on him "did the daughter go with them? Did she have bright red hair and crazy eyes?"

"Calm down! No I don't think she was with them, one of them did have red hair…I don't know about the "crazy eyes", why do you ask?" Carl asked looking at Duncan suspiciously "Is everything okay?"

Duncan took a few steps back and opened the door to his room "I'm not sure….I have to go check something" he said stepping into his room and closing the door behind him.

Carl watched about to ask a question but thought better of it, he walked to his room shaking his head "crazy kid, maybe that girlfriend of his can straighten him out."

* * *

The next morning Duncan woke up in front of his computer. He sat up and looked around, light was flooding in through a the black curtains. Rubbing his eyes he tried to remember why he had been up almost all night then wished he hadn't

_Flashback!_

Duncan quickly logged on to the IM

GetmeouttaJuvy has signed on

GetmeouttaJuvy: hello is anybody there? Please somebody be there!

QueenofDrama: wow the delinquent is saying please, never thought that would happen

GetmeouttaJuvy: this is really not the time Heather is Izzy on?

FruitCup: hi Duncan! What's up?

GetmeouttaJuvy: oh thank god! Izzy I need to ask you something, Heather leave

QueenofDrama: rude much? Whatever bye losers

QueenofDrama has signed off

FruitCup: whatcha wanna ask me?

GetmeouttaJuvy: are you moving tomorrow?

FruitCup: maybe….

GetmeouttaJuvy: are you moving into the house next to me?

FruitCup: maybe….

GetmeouttaJuvy: are you going to be going to the same school as me this Tuesday when school starts?

FruitCup: grr I can't take it! Yes! Aw I wanted it to be a surprise!

GetmeouttaJuvy: don't worry I'm surprised enough

FruitCup: YAY! Oh I have to go pack bye Duncan!

FruitCup has signed off

Duncan didn't bother signing off he sat in shock, Izzy was going to be going to his school, his normal quiet school which opened in two days, his school where he knew people and had a reputation. He had a feeling that all that was about to change very quickly with a flash of red hair and crazy eyes.

* * *

Lindsey woke up feeling as cheerful as ever, she walked to her vanity mirror and brushed out her hair then got dressed as usual. When she arrived downstairs she realized something was different, her mom, older sister and little brother were already at the table waiting for her. She walked over and asked "mom is something going on? Paula never wakes up before eleven and Scott is barely up by noon."

Her sister rolled her eyes "figures she forgot" she turned to Lindsey "it's the first day of school no duh!"

"Oh right!" she gasped "that means I get to see Mike again!"

Her brother looked at her "Mike? I thought you broke up."

"We never broke up….at least I think we didn't" she said trying to remember.

"Then what about that Tyler guy?" Scott asked "aren't you going out with him?"

"Oh right! Yeah I'm going out with Tyler still" Lindsey said grabbing a bowl of cereal Paula had been making. Paula growled and made another bowl.

"Then doesn't that mean you're two-timing Mike?" Scott asked taking the new bowl of cereal from Paula.

Lindsey paused "uh well, Mike is my school boyfriend and Taylor er Tyler is my after school boyfriend" she said happily. She looked at the clock and stood up "I better get going come on Paula!" she said grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her out the door despite her cries of "wait! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

A few minutes later Paula pulled up in front of the school, Lindsey hopped out and walked to the entrance of the building a huge smile on her face, it would be great to see all her friends again and Mike!

"Lindsey!" a voice cried from behind her. Lindsey turned and saw a girl with fiery orange hair and another girl with light brown hair rushing towards her, she gasped "Oh my god! Kayla, Monique! It is so good to see you guys!" Lindsey cried giving her a hug "how've you been?"

Kayla tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear "we've been good, missed you though although Monique has been busy with her new boyfriends!" she added with a smile.

Monique turned as red as her hair "I have not! And Lyle is so not my boyfriend, he's just helping me with homework this year since Rodney moved."

"Oh yeah, well what about Dylan?" Kayla asked.

Monique quickly changed from red to pink "he's just a friend! A friend who I go out with…..but what about you Lindsey?" she asked turning to her blond friend "are you still going out with Mike?"

Lindsey nodded "yeah completely!"

Kayla frowned "what about that cute guy from the reality show, Trevor or something?"

"His name is Tyler and I'm still going out with him too" Lindsey said.

"But what about Mike?" Monique asked

Lindsey thought for a minute then said "well I really like both of them, maybe I'll just keep it a secret and nobody will find out!"

Kayla frowned "don't mean to be a downer but don't you think they'll find out sooner or later?"

The blond shook her head "nah I'll just make sure it works out" she said cheerfully "come on guys we'll be late for class!" she said before pulling them off ignoring or not hearing Monique saying "but the bell hasn't rung yet!"

* * *

Beth closed her locker and sighed, she looked at her phone, "no new messages" it flashed. She frowned, it had been days since Cody called her, she had left him about twelve messages and he hadn't gotten back to her yet. She sighed and started walking down the hallway, she stopped at a water fountain thinking 'well maybe I was getting to clingy for him' she thought sadly. She looked at her reflection in the water fountain and frowned, she had always been the same boring Beth, the nerdy wannabe who people laughed at and took advantage of.

"Hey Beth" a voice called from down the hallway. Beth looked up and grimaced, walking towards her was tall, preppy, blond, cheerleader, and official Queen Bee of the school Mindy Clawson. Beth stood her ground "hey Mindy what's up?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Mindy walked up to her and leaned against the wall "well let me think, I'm the new captain of the cheerleading squad, I got a huge allowance boost, new car, new cell phone, and a new boyfriend. What's up with you?" she asked then said before Beth could answer "oh that's right you were busy losing that stupid reality show, way to blow it on national TV."

Beth frowned "if you're just going to insult me I'm leaving" she said turning away. Mindy quickly rushed in front of her "I'm kidding, do you really think I'm that mean Bethany?" she asked using what she considered a "cute" nickname for Beth.

Frowning Beth decided not to answer that question "so what do you want Mindy?"

"It's always business with you now" Mindy said pretending to sound sad "but since you insist, my parents weren't too thrilled with my grades last semester, so I was wondering if you could help me."

Beth raised her bushy eyebrows "you want me to tutor you?" she asked surprised.

"No of course not, I don't do tutoring" Mindy said then paused before saying "my parents think I need a tutor but I came up with something even more brilliant, Beth I want you to do my work for me and pretend to tutor me so I can go out with Dave."

Beth paused thinking "well I don't know….."

"Come on Beth I'll pay you" Mindy insisted.

"Uh well maybe" Beth still wasn't sure, she could use the extra money and just having people hear that she was tutoring Mindy could make her more popular.

Mindy rolled her eyes "come on just say yes, I know you're smart and don't have anything better to do."

"What?"

"Oh please Bethany it's not like you have a social life to get in the way so you have extra time to my work and yours" Mindy said feeling pleased with herself.

"So what you're saying is that since I'm a nerd and have no life I should cheat to help you get good grades?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Yeah, no duh, wow you really are bad at social skills if you can't even figure that out" Mindy said smirking.

Inwardly Beth snapped 'okay that's it!' she thought then said the word that had gotten her free from Heather "no."

Mindy froze "what?"

"I said no, I'm not doing your stupid homework because your too darn lazy or are too busy fooling around with your boyfriend" Beth said a bit louder than she had intended to, some people started starring.

Mindy looked shocked "Beth, I'm offering you a chance at being popular and getting paid for it. That's what you've always wanted, right dweeb?"

Beth glared "that's what I may have wanted before but now I'm different, I'm my own person Mindy. I'm not some little slave you can order around all the time."

Mindy was slightly taken aback for a moment before sneering "that's pretty big talk coming from the loser who let that Heather girl boss her around on national television."

"Yeah I did, but I stood up to Heather then and I'm taking a stand against you now. I don't care about you or your stupid popularity anymore!" as Beth said this she was a bit surprised that it was true, she didn't care.

Mindy scoffed "you're such a dweeb Beth, just take my offer it's not that hard. Don't you want to be popular? If you say no your life will suck as usual and I'll just find another nerd."

"I said no, didn't you hear me? I'm sick of taking orders from stupid Queen Bees like you! And go ahead and find some other nerd it's their life to destroy and I won't let you screw mine up anymore!" Beth yelled.

Mindy looked around "Bethany chill, people are starring."

"Let them stare then, isn't that what you want?" Beth asked glaring "you always want to be the center of attention don't you Mindy?" Beth asked feeling triumphant she folded her arms in front of her.

"Beth I rule this school, I'll destroy you" Mindy threatened but Beth could tell it was an empty threat by how pale Mindy was getting. A group of people had formed watching them, a few people were chanting Beth's name and one or two kids were taking bets.

Beth smirked "face it Mindy you have no hold over me, compared to Heather you're nothing."

The cheering grew louder as the last ounce of color fled from Mindy's face, Beth smiled before turning and walking away, the crowd parted to let her through.

"You'll be sorry dweeb!" Mindy yelled after her but Beth didn't care.

'This is going to be a fun year' Beth thought as she walked down the hall, she glanced at her cell phone then shook her head 'I'll just wait for him to call me, no more stalking wannabe Beth' she thought with a smile.

* * *

Eva hopped out of her dad's truck "bye dad" she said slamming the car door behind her.

Her dad winced "you really shouldn't do that Eva especially after your boyfriend washed and waxed the car."

Eva growled "he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a freak who keeps following me!"

"Eva have you been skipping your anger management classes again?" her dad asked suspiciously.

"Have you been skipping therapy and stalking mom and her new boyfriend again?" Eva countered.

Her dad made a face but decided not to argue "have a good first day Eva, be sure to kick ass in gym class" this was a little saying her dad had made up on her first day of kindergarten to help her get over being nervous and it still helped.

Eva nodded and gave her dad one of her rare smiles before walking into the building. Eva walked in the doors and a way immediately appeared for her as nervous students moved to clear a path for her. This was normal, even at school she had a reputation for smashing a jock's face into a locker so hard he got two black eye, a broken nose and at least eight missing teeth so everyone tried to steer clear of her. She walked into her home room class and sat down in the middle of the class room and put on her head phones and started listening to her MP3. The bell rang and slowly students started to file into the room.

Eva's school had a bit of a click problem and as such the preps sat with other preps, jocks with jocks, and nerds with nerds, there were also the outcasts who didn't really have a group, Eva was one of those. After about ten minutes of waiting and several nerds getting hit by spitballs later the teacher, a grumpy old man with a rather obvious toupee and a sweater vest, walked into the room.

He was grumbling and muttering under his breath as a paper air plane flew in the door, he grabbed it, crumpled it up and threw it out the door before yelling "get to class!" slowly he went to his desk and rifled through his papers, he quickly took role then started writing on the board in his unintelligible hand writing which no one even bothered to read anyway. After about ten minutes a small knock was heard at the door, muttering darkly the teacher opened it, he talked to whoever was there for a minute before walking back to his desk "students pay attention, Judy stop making out with Tristan" a preppy girl with blond hair did so leaving her jock boyfriend looking slightly upset "Jake let go of Rain, nerds need to breathe too you know" a large guy who looked a bit like Duncan released a nerd with messy black hair and now crooked glasses "Chelsea stop carving your name into the desk and Eva put the MP3 away" a girl with dark brown hair growled and stopped destroying school property while Eva merely stuffed her music player in her pocket and growled "this had better be important."

The teacher, who's name was Mr. Woodnote, nodded "this is important Eva, class we have a new student joining us" he waved a hand at the door and a boy walked in, Eva froze but Mr. Woodnote continued "this is Ezekiel, be sure to make him feel welcome. I have taken a look at his schedule and it seems he has most of the same classes as you do Eva so you will show him around the school."

Eva stood up "you have got to be kidding me, I am not dragging that dork around with me!" she protested.

Mr. Woodnote glared "I wasn't asking you Eva, I was telling, you _will _be showing him around the school, you _will _sit with him at lunch, and you _will not _shove his head into a locker, the school doesn't need another law suit."

Eva grumbled and sat back down, Ezekiel slowly walked to the seat next to her and sat down as Mr. Woodnote got back to teaching. "So what's your first class eh?" Ezekiel asked shyly.

Eva turned to him and growled "okay listen and listen good, I am not your friend just because we met on that stupid reality show and just because he's making me pull you around this school all day doesn't mean I like you got it?" she asked menacingly.

He gulped "yeah sure I got it eh."

Eva sat back down and went back to listening to her music. Ezekiel sat there for about five seconds before asking "so, what's your second class?"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Sorry again that there are only three first days, I really meant to have everyone have their first day in the same chapter but then I remembered I still had to explain the Izzy thing and right after writing that bit in this chapter I realized I could have made that part of Duncan's first day but I really did not want to retype that whole thing so I am sorry about that. I was going to try to put more people but I was running out of ideas for this one and this was already 3000 words which led me to the conclusion that trying to put all their first days in one chapter is ridiculous. Next chapter will be Izzy and Duncan's first day, I am making them share, then Courtney's, Gwen's, and Justin's I think... I may change this but for now look forward to those. **

**Also school is starting up soon which totally sucks so I will not get as much computer time, which sucks more, and that means even slower updates but do not worry I will try to get at least one new chapter up per week! Oh also I was thinking about posting a new story it is called Huzzah This be-eth a TDI Medieval Story...eth! the summary is on my profile please read it and tell me what you think! Please review and a big thanks and much hugs to those of you who already have! Also thank you all for reading this story, I checked the Reader Traffic thing and I not only have readers from the USA and Canada but also China, Australia, Trinidad, Singapore, The Virgin Islands, Mexico, Puerto Rico, and Guam! That is so beyond amazing! I love all of you guys...in a strictly professional way of course, please read and Review!  
**


End file.
